


Just Let Me Die

by AdareThompson (TalisRuadair)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/AdareThompson
Summary: Draco Malfoy went missing shortly after the Battle for Hogwarts, five years have passed, and he has finally been found. Hermione works as a volunteer at St Mungo's and has been asked to help with his healing. Will she be able to heal him before he succeeds in his deepest wish to die?





	1. The Reappearance of Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione rubbed her temples as she continued to look over the current laws, which still had too many pro-pureblood ones on the books. She spent the first two years after the Battle of Hogwarts in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she finally realized her dreams of S.P.E.W. by getting legislation passed improving the treatment of house-elves. She transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement shortly after her success. Part of her wanted to be closer to her fiancé who finally became an Auror after spending the first two years while in Auror training helping George further expand Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes after the untimely death of Fred at the Battle of Hogwarts. A year after department move, she and Ron had a devastating breakup. He had some weird notion of when they had children she’d quit her job and stay home with the children until the youngest one started at Hogwarts at eleven. She being the independent woman she was and highly successful, decided she was not the woman for Ron and broke off their engagement.

Her wand buzzed telling her that she had a half an hour to get to her volunteer shift at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Shortly after she ended her engagement with Ron, she decided to throw herself into her work much like she did her third year at Hogwarts with the time-turner. She was working with the green robed healers as an apprentice, as she didn’t want to stay in her current position at the Ministry indefinitely. She knew she had a lot of work to still do there, but after reaching her goal of eradicating the oppressive pro-pureblood laws, she’d have no more use of a ministry position. She enjoyed helping people and she was bound to go where the brightest witch of her age was most needed.

 She soon arrived in the receiving offices of St. Mungo’s and prepared for her shift on the second floor of the newly created mental health ward where the worse cases of recently received patients arrived. After the war, many members of the magical community recognized the need for treatment for those suffering from the effects of the horrors they saw. Hermione and many other muggle-born wizards and witches introduced the muggle concept of Psychology.

She ran to meet Ernie Macmillan, the head healer on the second floor she was shadowing. He’d been a Hufflepuff in her and Harry’s year. He went straight into healing training after leaving Hogwarts. He was busy frowning at a patient’s chart as she approached, “Hey Ernie.”

He looked up from the chart, “Hey Hermione. We have an interesting new patient. Have you spoken to Ron or Harry today?”

She felt her widen with concern, “No, I was busy in my office.”

“Well, follow me,” he walked with his loose lime green robes billowing behind him, almost reminding her of the black robes Snape wore when he was alive. She kept the tears at bay, another order member they lost in the war. “I guess I just never thought I’d see his face again, you know. Of course, he’s been on the missing persons list for the past five years and his mother’s been making a stink about finding him. I guess part of me hoped the little bugger was dead, but apparently what he’s been through is far worse than death.”

She didn’t know what to say but she had a feeling she knew who he was talking about. She remembered the last time she saw him. Crabbe didn’t follow his orders not to try to kill Harry and after a few failed killing curses he decided to cast Fiendfyre causing his death. If it was him, she wondered what happened to him after she, Harry, and Ron rescued him and Goyle from the Room of Requirement. The two of them were left there mourning the death of their friend. She assumed at some point he arrived at the battle. If she remembered correctly, he pleaded for his life before Harry and Ron saved his butt again. Then Ron punched him from under the invisibility cloak they were all under for being such a pathetic git, but after that, no one knew what happened to him. He just somehow disappeared from Hogwarts before the battle was over and no one had heard from Malfoy in five years. She aimlessly followed Ernie as her mind turned over the possibilities.

They entered a secluded room with one hospital bed. Lying in the bed in a fetal position with his eyes closed tight was none other than her bully from school. He was not the boy she remembered. His platinum blond hair was long and knotted, his pale complexion was covered in a layer of thick grime, and he was far too skinny. She gasped, “What happened to him?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out, but from the evidence found by the Aurors, it seems he was abducted by Crabbe Senior. Harry really wished they could’ve found him earlier and really it took them months to search all of the Crabbe properties after he was recaptured. He apparently was kept alive and cared for by a house-elf. He was just brought here and he will need someone to care for him. I understand you’re just a volunteer but Harry requested your help.”

She couldn’t keep her eyes from him. Her heart ached, staring at the broken man before her. She couldn’t imagine what he witnessed during the years he was gone. She whispered, “Why would Harry recommend me?”

“Treating his wounds will take some of that famous Gryffindor bravery. We need to remove his filthy garments and clean and categorize his physical injuries. I fear his mental injuries will be far more difficult to determine when he’s unresponsive like this. Unless…are you familiar with Legilimency?”

Her mouth gapped, “Yes, I’m familiar with it, but I have yet to practice that spell on another person.”

He smirked, “Well, after we’ve finished reviewing his physical abnormalities, I think he’ll make an excellent subject to test that spell on, as his mind should be in a weakened state and easy to enter. We need to know what happened to perhaps help him heal. Of course, no one would really care about him returning, except for his mother and possibly his father. The rest of us know that he probably deserved everything that happened to him.”

She felt anger build up in her. She didn’t know what it was, but seeing Malfoy in that state just made her want to protect him. She scolded, “He’s your patient Ernie. No matter what bad blood we had in school we have to treat him for what he is, a human being. Whatever happened to him for the past five years has caused him to lose his dignity. I will not look at him as a test subject, but I am willing to help him.  So, let’s start with that examination.”

Ernie just nodded and used vanishing spell to remove Malfoy’s sad excuse for clothing. He readied his quill to write down his observations on the parchment in his hands. Hermione took out her wand using it to magically control the sponge to bathe her former school rival. They noted every bruise, infected lesion, burn scars, and the blatant damage to his sphincter. She shook her head realizing some of his more recent wounds were self-inflicted.  A sick feeling formed in her gut, as she wondered what she would see in those memories. Torture she could handle, but she feared whatever happened to Draco Malfoy was far beyond the Cruciatus Curse she had endured at the hands of his Aunt Bellatrix. She wondered if invading his memories would really help.

Ernie quickly covered him in a hospital gown, “Please attempt the spell. Whatever memories you see, I will need a copy of them. We must review them to see how we can help him.”

She focused her mind staring into his clouded eyes, “ _Legilimens_.” She found his mind striped of its Occlumency barriers. Soon his memories started flashing through her mind. She concentrated on all the memories for the past five years. She saw flash after flash of horrible acts, application of the Cruciatus Curse, followed by whippings and – She quickly broke her concentration and ran into the attached bathroom. It didn’t take long for to empty the contents of her stomach. Her vomiting was interrupted by the whimpering of Draco, as he started twitching. She quickly rinsed her mouth out with water and returned to the room. She gulped, “His body has spasms like he’s experiencing the Cruciatus Curse. Can that be a side effect of its overuse, or do you think it’s because I made him relive those damn memories when I entered his mind?”

“We still aren’t sure about the long lasting side effects of the Cruciatus Curse. We have yet to see any improvement of the Longbottoms and they’ve been in here for 22 years. Neville has taken the Herbology position at Hogwarts. I hear that he and Luna are working on finding a plant based or naturalistic cure for the side effects of that curse. You’re sure he experienced that curse?”

She glared at him, “I’m intimately familiar with that damn curse. Luckily, I don’t have any lasting side effects from my exposure.”

He made a quick note and looked back up, “I will need those memories.”

She growled, “Fine.” She placed her wand at her temple and pulled out the silver whips of the memories she’d just seen. She placed them into the empty vial Ernie pulled out of his robe. She looked back over at the whimpering man, “Wait, did you say a house-elf cared for him?”

“Yes.”

She walked closer to the man in the bed, “I think I’ll need to talk to Harry to see if the house-elf was found. I think I’d like to interview the little thing, but first, something needs to be done about his hair.” She flicked her wand and muttered some cleaning and detangling spells. She walked over and gently ran her fingers through his hair. He shuddered and cried out in fear causing her to quickly remove her hand. She turned back to Ernie, “I think we shouldn’t cut his hair until he’s responsive. I’m leaving.”

As she walked toward the door, she heard a strangled whispered, “Hermione?” She turned around and looked at Ernie. He shook his head and pointed at Draco. Her heart thumped against her chest as she walked back over to the bed. She looked into his gray eyes and there was awareness behind those eyes. He pursed his lips, “Where am I?”

She reached over and ran her fingers along the side of his face near his hairline, “You’re at St. Mungo's and Crabbe’s is in custody.” His body shuttered. She picked her fingers and ran her fingers from his forehead down to his cheek, “Are you in pain?”

“I’ve been in pain for years,” he managed closing his eyes to her touch. “That feels so nice. I haven’t been touched like that in years. Wait, how long have I been missing?”

“It’s been five years since the Battle at Hogwarts. The Aurors have been looking for you, but there was no evidence as to who took you. When Crabbe was finally captured a year ago, it took them a while to search all of his houses. I haven’t talked to Harry yet, but I have a feeling they were surprised to find you. Don’t worry, you’re safe now,” she used her best soothing voice as she continued to run her fingers down his face.

He closed his eyes as tears formed in his eyes, “My parents?”

“You’re father’s in Azkaban and you’re mother will probably be here shortly to see you. She’s been-”

“Is he awake?” Narcissa’s concerned voice carried across the room.

Hermione looked up and met her gray eyes, “Yes, but I think he might need a healing potion, a pain potion, and a dreamless sleep draught. I’m sure Ernie will attend to those. I have to go talk to Harry.”

As she walked passed Narcissa, her arm was pulled causing her to turn around. The woman had tears forming in her eyes, “Thank you for treating him so kindly and please thank Harry and Ron for finding my son.” She squeezed her arm for a moment, “Have they assigned you to care for him like I requested?”

She gasped, “Yes, I’ve been assigned to assist Ernie. Why would you have requested me?”

Narcissa smiled, “You’re the brightest witch of your age and you have a huge heart. I knew if anyone could overcome his past poor decisions, it would be you. Again thank you. I hope with your care, I’ll get my son back.”

“I think he might need you right now. I’ll be back to relieve you shortly,” she turned back around feeling a lump in her throat. Narcissa had requested a muggle-born witch to care for her pure-blood son? Maybe times were changing and she’d someday see equality in the Wizarding World. She walked toward the fire placed and flooed back to the Ministry of Magic.  Her mind turning everything over and soon she was knocking on Harry’s office door.

He raised a dark eyebrow behind his circular rimmed glasses and stepped aside so she could walk in, “I’m guessing you just got back from your volunteer shift at St. Mungo's.”

She walked into his office and he closed the door, “Yes, Draco Malfoy? His mother requested me and you spoke with the staff to make sure I’d care for him? Why?”

He ran a hand through his messy black hair, “You weren’t there when we found him. He was in a dungeon cell in the basement of a dilapidated cottage on the far end of Crabbe’s eastern French property. His eyes were shut tight and he was whimpering like a dog. He’s been in the hands of that evil man for four years and abandoned by everyone but a house-elf for the past year. I’m surprised he survived.”

“I saw how frail he looked without clothes. I saw the burn scars, the lash marks, and his infected wounds. I think the recent ones were self inflicted. Legilimency Harry, I saw some of the things he’s endured and I vomited.  When he woke up and spoke, he seemed like a child. He said my name, my given name, and he allowed me to comfort him. He’s broken beyond compare, and I don’t know if I have the strength to help him,” She sighed and sat down into one of the brown leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

His eyes widened, “May I have a copy of those memories for the investigation?”

She chuckled, “Yes. I will hand those over in a moment, but first, I have a favor to ask.”

“Absolutely, whatever you want.”

“I want to speak with the house-elf that cared for him. I also want to know what’s happening to him or her now that Crabbe’s in prison,” she crossed her arms.

“She was temporarily assigned to me, but I think we should do all the magical paperwork to have her transferred to you. I think she’d enjoy helping you care for Draco. She’s been asking about him, apparently he was nice to her,” he picked up a quill and started signing some papers before folding it into an airplane and it zipped off out of his office. “Rosy,” he called and a little house-elf popped into the office.

She looked up with her big brown eyes, “Master Harry, called me?”

“Rosy, I have put forth the paperwork to have you transferred to Hermione. She’s currently working as a volunteer at St. Mungo's and has been charged with Draco Malfoy’s care. She may need your assistance,” he explained to the little magical creature.

She nodded her head and her eyes widened when she looked at Hermione, “You’s her. You’s the one who made sure us house-elves treated good. You’s caring for Draco? He was always nice to me. I wanted him eat and cleaned wounds when my old master was finished with him. He was always so bloody and sad, but he treated me gooder den mine other master. When do we’s leave?”

“In a moment, I need to give Harry something first,” Hermione placed her wand near her temple. She again pulled out her silvery threads of her memory and placed them in his stone pensieve. After she was done, she turned to her new house-elf, “Rosy, do you think you could pop us over there?” The elf nodded her head yes and took her hand. They soon arrived in the lobby of the hospital.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this chapter shows what Draco went though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Draco was slumped against the wall shaking with sobs. His friend Vincent died in the fire and he and Greg may have as well, but they were pulled out by the Golden Trio. He’d begged and pleaded to an unknown Death Eater not to kill him. He didn’t have a wand, so the only thing he could do was beg and plead. He was saved a second time by an unknown invisible person, but then was punched in the face and he once again huddled on the floor. He was a horrible person ruled by fear. His cowardly behavior and selfishness had led him to this spot. He continued to stay out of sight as the battle continued around him. His eyes closed tight. He didn’t want to see any more death. He’d already caused too much pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could look up felt the sickening pull of apparition. He opened his eyes to see a menacing Crabbe Senior before him. He was in the dungeon of some building alone with the father of his friend who just died. He was more than overwhelmed and didn’t know what to say, so he remained quiet. Crabbe stared at him with his cold coal colored eyes, “You’re the reason my Vinnie died. You failed as a leader and allowed my son to die. I will make sure you pay for every mistake you’ve made and you’re father’s made.”

Draco felt like a stone dropped in the pit of his stomach. Fear washed over him knowing that he was not strong enough to fight the oversized man before him, and he was still without a wand. He could murder Harry for stealing his wand and himself for dropping his mother’s in the Room of Hidden things. He clinched his teeth as Crabbe grabbed him by his right arm and drag him across the stone floor toward a cell. Once inside, he was punched in the face and kicked in the gut. Draco tried to hold in the grunt that escaped his lips, but soon he was reeling in pain and heard a distant screaming in his ears. It took him a while to realize he was the one screaming from the hot pain coursing through his body. As soon as the pain stopped he remembered the curse, as it wasn’t the first time he’d experienced it. The Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to whatever Hex Potter had thrown at him in the sixth floor boys’ loo in their sixth year. That curse had caused his life to flash before him, as he slowly died from blood loss. He could buck up and take the Cruciatus Curse. Didn’t he deserve it after watching Bellatrix torture Hermione without doing anything to help? He truly was a cowered ruled by fear. Why had those proud Gryffindors saved him and Greg? Were they not enemies?

His moment of clarity was clouded again by the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like his blood was boiling, he was lying on a bed of nails, and pins were being stuck into each of the tips of his fingers. He laid there in the fetal position with his arms locked around his legs trying to prevent the spasms. He let out a deep breath, when the curse ended a second time. He closed his eyes and hoped that Crabbe was done or that the man would just kill him. Of course, his hope was lost as Crabbe decided to torture him in another more diabolical way. He was going to force him to question his own masculinity and violate him in the most painful way possible. 

With a flick of his wand, Crabbe had vanished his clothes. Draco was lying starkers on the cold stone floor. Before he could even question what was happening, he was struck with a whole new searing pain, as the brute of a man started breathing heavy and continued to pound into him. He shut his eyes and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He could handle and deserved the Cruciatus Curse, but this was too much. He closed his eyes tightly hoping it would end soon. It was the second time he hoped that Crabbe would just use the killing curse on him after he was done. He didn’t want to live anymore. What girl would want to be with him after this? How could he even look his mother in the eye? The man behind him groaned and shuddered behind him. He slapped him hard on the ass and announced, “I think I’ve found a new pass time.” He walked out of the cell and locked the door; leaving Draco huddled on the cold surface sobbing. He kept his eyes closed hoping he’d fall asleep because he couldn’t stay awake and think about what just happened.

He kept his eyes closed when he heard a faint popping noise. Soon he was clean, lying on a soft down bed, and covered with a warm blanket. As soon as the warmth sunk in, he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He rolled over to find a tray of food next to the floor mat he was lying on. There was a warm cup of tea on the tray as well. He quickly gobbled down the food and drank the tea. As soon as his hunger was satiated he felt overly tired and lied back down on the mat falling back to sleep. The next time he woke up was a repeated torture from the night before. Draco was soon crying into the down mat before he heard the pop and felt the cleaning spell. This routine continued for months, until it was soon just the pop and the food appearing. Crabbe had disappeared and as soon as Draco thought that maybe he was gone for good, the man showed up stinking of alcohol.

Draco continued to compartmentalize his thoughts and tried to detach himself from the body that was Crabbe’s plaything. He kept the small scraps of his humanity locked away. Something had gotten into Crabbe because that night wasn’t the normal routine. He was forced into a sitting position and a potion was poured down his throat.

“Draco, that was Veritaserum, so you will have to answer these questions truthfully,” he smirked.

“Yes?” Draco croaked.

“Why did you let my son die?”

Draco could’ve fooled the potion with his Occlumency, but he didn’t have the strength and concentration to use it, “I didn’t let him die. He was the idiot that didn’t follow my orders to capture Potter alive. He was throwing around the killing curse and when that didn’t work, he casted Fiendfyre. Greg and I would’ve died with him because he lost control of the spell, however for some unknown reason the Golden Trio decided to save our sorry arses.”

“You lie,” he yelled punching Draco in the face.

Draco didn’t speak. He just clinched his jaw, preparing for the pain from the curse. He convulsed as the searing pain shot through him, and as soon as he thought it was over, it started up again. When he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, he closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the violation that always followed the curse. Instead he was shocked when he was forced back into a sitting position and his face was punched a second time, busting his lip. Crabbe had him by his hair and forced Draco’s open mouth onto his member. Draco gagged as it was violently plunged past his throat.

Crabbe pulled him off by his hair, “You’re no good at that. Apparently you weren’t gifted with the skills your father possesses. I guess I’ll just have to take you the way you like it.” He threw Draco down onto the down mat on his stomach. Draco could barely breathe as the man put his full weight on him and violated him. The man never prepped him, so it always caused him to tear and bleed. Draco again tried to mentally go somewhere else. He didn’t want to be here for this. Crabbe groaned and collapsed onto his back. He smacked his ass and chuckled, “As always Draco, you’re a great fuck. I guess since you’re not good at anything else, I might as well keep you.”

Draco couldn’t stop the sobs. He always felt so dirty, worthless, and horrible after Crabbe visited him. He wanted nothing more than to die. There was no point in living as apparently no one cared enough to look for him. There was a pop and he felt the familiar cleaning spell and healing spells. He opened his eyes to find a little house-elf attending to him. She soon poured a potion down his throat and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. His days blurred and a few years passed. Draco wondered why he’d survived this long. Soon time passed without anymore visits from Crabbe and the only visit he had was from the house-elf Rosy. She brought him food, gave him dreamless sleeping draught, and attended to his self-inflicted wounds. She was always there to stop him from killing himself. He rammed into the bars causing bruises. He’d grow his fingernails out so he could dig them into his shoulders. He needed the pain to know that he was alive and only the pain could stop his tears.

Sometimes he’d let his mind wander back to Hogwarts and the Yule Ball their fourth year. Hermione looked so pretty that night. He hadn’t seen her that way before that night, but his father had filled his mind with the sickness of hatred for non-purebloods.  She had a wonderful smile. His thoughts moved back to the Battle of Hogwarts, where he and Greg were pulled out of the flames. Her honey eyes had met his for a moment and he thought she may have saw past his Occlumency. Her gaze was almost as piercing as the late Dumbledore, his heart ached. Even the Headmaster never wanted him to die. His life of privilege had spun out of control as soon as the Dark Lord had returned.

Rosy came back with his nightly sleeping draught, and he welcomed the blackness that quieted his thoughts. The draught began to wear off and the dreams returned. He saw his honey eyed angel before him, just as she looked at the Yule ball. The vision faded away as the memories of everything that happened to him over the years painfully flashed through his mind. Someone was in his head and looking at his memories. Again he didn’t have the mental strength to stop the person. He had a feeling it was the woman he’d dreamed about. She was the only reason why he remained alive, as his belief in people like her allowed him to hope. He had a glimmer of hope that he would be found. He soon heard retching. He assumed the person invading his mind couldn’t handle his memories.

His eyes were open but his mind was so far away from his surroundings, all he saw was the darkness as he listened to the conversation. He soon recognized her voice and she spoke about visiting Harry. He thought it was her, but his mind could be playing tricks on him again. He felt fingers run through his hair and an image of Crabbe violating him came to mind causing his body to shudder with disgust as he prepared for the pain and cried out in fear. The person quickly removed the hand making him realize it wasn’t Crabbe and he heard her voice again. He managed to whisper, “Hermione?” It was a few minutes before he was staring into her warm honey eyes, “Where am I?”

She ran her fingers along his scalp and he felt the tingles of her touch. It calmed him beyond anything he could’ve imagined. Her voice soothed him almost as much as her touch, “You’re at St. Mungo's and Crabbe’s is in custody.” He felt his body shutter both from her gentle touch but also from the lingering side effects of the Cruciatus Curse. “Are you in pain?”

“I’ve been in pain for years,” he managed closing his eyes to her touch. “That feels so nice. I haven’t been touched like that in years. Wait, how long have I been missing?” He had lost count but he knew it had been more than a couple of years.

“It’s been five years since the Battle at Hogwarts. The Aurors have been looking for you, but there was no evidence as to who took you. When Crabbe was finally captured a year ago, it took them a while to search all of the properties he owned. I haven’t talked to Harry yet, but I have a feeling they were surprised to find you. Don’t worry you’re safe now,” that last sentence filled him with so much hope. He knew he was safe as long as she was here with him.

He closed his eyes as his mind fluttered over the images of his mother and father. Tears formed in his eyes as he wondered if they even cared he was missing, “My parents?”

“You’re father’s in Azkaban and you’re mother will probably be here shortly to see you. She’s been-”

“Is he awake?” his mother’s voice carried across the room. She was here for him. His heart swelled as he realized she still cared.

He listened to the conversation being carried on between Hermione and his mother. He felt his body shake with the sobs he tried to contain. Soon his mother was sitting in the chair beside the bed and took his hand. He allowed his eyes to open and he saw her gray eyes filled with concern. He forced a smile, “I’m okay mum.”

Tears glistened in her eyes as she squeezed his hand, “I never gave up hope. They were searching for you, but we didn’t know who took you. We had no leads. I’m sorry it took us this long to find you. Your father was devastated when you disappeared. He was so angry and he didn’t feel the Ministry was doing enough to find you. He was sentenced to five years in Azkaban six months after your disappearance for overstepping his bounds.”

He tried to put his mother at ease, “I’m sorry you and him suffered. Don’t worry about me. It’s okay, I survived. I’m no longer there and maybe someday I will be whole again.” She started sobbing loudly as he berated himself. Why did he have to say that?

A male cleared his throat, “Mrs. Malfoy I think we should give him his potions and sleeping draught now.” His mother took the bottles from the other person and helped him drink the potions. He soon slipped off into a blissful dreamless sleep.


	3. Caring for Thine Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione and Rosy stood in the doorway taking in the scene. Narcissa had her sleeping son’s hand in hers as she cried. She sobbed, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I lied to the Dark Lord, so I could get back to Hogwarts, and find you. I helped Harry defeat him for selfish reasons, and it was all in vain. Well, the Dark Lord was a horrible person, and this world is much better off without him, but I fear another dark wizard will rise up to take his place. I mean, he replaced Grindelwald after his defeat in 1945. Sadly, there must always be dark to counteract light. I just hope we Malfoys and the remaining Blacks can stay on the side of the light.” She closed her eyes as tears welled up, “I only wanted to protect you from the horrors in which your father participated. Instead, you were brought in as a sacrifice, but thankfully you lived. We can only thank the foresight of Dumbledore and Snape’s willingness to do what was asked of him. Unfortunately, it didn’t save you from them, and in the end it couldn’t protect you from him.”

Hermione cleared her throat causing Narcissa to look up. “You can’t blame yourself. You never gave up hope. I’m confident Draco would’ve been a completely different child in school if you were the only one to raise him. I can see you have a huge heart, but unfortunately his father filled him with the poison of hatred and prejudice.”

The woman wiped away the tears from her gray eyes and smiled, “Thank you.”

“So, how’s he doing?” She asked walking into the room and looking over the innocent sleeping Draco.

“He’s been completely still since we administered the potions. I think he needs sleep without dreams,” she looked down at his hand in hers and gently brushed her thumb across it.

“I’ve brought Rosy with me. I think she might shed some light on what happened to him. Well, I have a good understanding of some of the things he’s endured. As his mother, I think it would break your heart to even hear about it, so let’s not go there.” She turned to the house-elf who hesitantly stood in the doorway, “Rosy, please come stand over here so we can talk while Draco sleeps.”

“Yes, mistress,” she walked into the room keeping her brown eyes on Draco, as she walked by his bed. “What do yous want to know?”

“I know about what your master did when he,” she cleared her throat while she looked for a word, “spent time with Draco. What happened when you cared for Draco when your master didn’t come back?”

The elf rung her hands and looked down, “Well, I bring him food, a place to sleep, and I healed his wounds. Master forbids me to let him out, so I couldn’t free him no matter how much he begged. He gots so bad,” she looked up with tears in her big doe eyes, “he hurts and rammed into the bars.”

Hermione patted the elf on the shoulder, “It’s okay Rosy. There was nothing you could do for him other than what you did. After being in that same room for that many years, he started to break. He probably felt hopeless and desperate to escape anyway possible, even if the only way was death.”

Narcissa gasped, “It was that bad for him? Do you think he’ll still have those issues?”

She hung her head, “Surviving torture like that has its side effects. Draco may not have the strength and bravery of a Gryffindor to take it head on, but he does have the self preservation streak of a Slytherin.  It will take time, but I think he’ll eventually heal.”

Narcissa sighed, “He’ll need someone who has the strength and bravery of a Gryffindor to help him get through this. I’m so glad you’re here to help.”

“Maybe, you should go home and sleep. We’ll stay with him,” She suggested patting the woman on her arm. She hoped Narcissa would take it as a form of comfort and nothing else.

* * *

Hermione transfigured the chair next to his bed into a cot and fell asleep holding onto Draco’s hand. Something in his feeble appearance, only made her want to protect and comfort him. He was once a despicable boy who tortured her in school. After his five year trial, there wasn’t much left of the proud, arrogant, and dreadful young man. She soon fell asleep with hopes for his well being on her mind.

She awoke with a start to Draco’s screams and convulsions. She popped up and noticed Draco was still asleep. The dreamless draught had worn off, and he was experiencing a nightmare. She recognized his movements knowing he was reliving the Cruciatus Curse. She tried to gently wake him by shaking his shoulder, “Draco, you’re safe. It’s just a dream. Please Draco, wake up!”

His gray eyes popped open full of fear, as his mind was stuck in the past. She could only imagine he was preparing for what came next. She shuttered before running her fingers through his long blond hair. He gasped and tears formed in his eyes. She stared into those eyes remembering what Rosy had said about Draco being sad after her master was ‘done’ with him. She used her soothing voice, “Draco, we need to figure out what you want done with your hair.”

He sighed closing his eyes, “Here you are, saving me again. Why care for a hopeless case like me? I know it’s quite undignified of me to admit this, but I’m beyond anyone’s ability to repair. I’m nothing more than the pieces of the person I once was. I’m incapable of caring for another, as I’m just a burden. I’m not strong or brave like you, or Weasley, or Potter. I’m powerless without my wand, and I could do nothing to stop him. I just had to endure, and that’s all I’ve been doing since he captured me.” Tears slipped from his clenched eyes as he pleaded, “Please just let me die. I don’t want to live anymore, please Hermione. I just want to die. I’m a coward and I cannot stand living any longer.”

“No Draco, I’m not going to do that,” she continued to run her figures through his hair trying to comfort him. He seemed so much like a lost child in the body of a 23 year old.

He swatted her hand away and his voice grew cold, “Oh I see. You hate me so much, you enjoy watching me suffer. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Everyone just gets a kick out of watching the Malfoy prince fall. My father’s efforts were thwarted by 15 year olds in the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord forced me to serve him in my father’s absence. He gave me the task of killing Dumbledore or end up dead myself. He expected me to fail and end up dead. He didn’t expect Snape to finish the job for me. He made me, okay so I guess I obliged him, torture a fellow death eater. I was a boy pushed into a world I thought I could handle, only to realize too late that I was in over my head. Of course you’d hate me; everyone hates me, but probably not as much as I hate myself. If you’re not going to help me, just leave me alone. Allow me to remedy the situation myself. No one will morn me when I’m gone. Plenty will show up only to spit on my grave.”

“There’s no reason to be so melodramatic, Malfoy. No one at this hospital is going to allow you to end your life when you finally have the opportunity to live,” She scolded.

“You mean no one’s going to let me die before I go to trial and end up in Azkaban with my father and,” he shuddered, “Crabbe.”

“You’re trial was combined with your parents five years ago. Thanks to Harry’s testimony that you had lowered your wand to Dumbledore and that you’re mother lied about Harry’s death. The charges against your family were dropped. You’re mother had lied so that she could look for you. She may’ve been selfish, but she put you over the cause you’re father so diligently followed,” she ran her figures through his hair. “Draco, think about what your mother’s been through. She never gave up hope you’d be found. She pleaded with Harry and the other Aurors to find you. You’re the one thing in the world your mother cares about above all else. She’d die for you in the same self-sacrificing way as Lily did for Harry.”

Tears welled up in his gray eyes as he whispered, “I’m free.”

She chuckled, “Not quite yet. You’re still pretty underweight and in need of some potions for muscle atrophy. You really didn’t use them towards the end. I think you gave up and just laid there waiting to die. Rosy said you stopped eating and that she had to pour soup down your throat to make sure you had some nutrition. Every time you awoke, you pleaded for another sleeping potion. You wanted to sleep until you never woke up. She obliged, hoping you wouldn’t try to hurt yourself if she did.”

He gasped, “You spoke to Rosy?”

She nodded, “She’s here. She’s going to help me take care of you.” Hermione then looked over to the end of the cot she’d transfigured to the still sleeping house-elf, “Rosy.”

She jumped up, “Yes mistress?”

“Rosy, can you watch over Draco while I go get us some breakfast? Do not allow him hurt himself. If you have to full body bind him, I give you permission.”

Draco gasped, “What?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m giving Rosy permission to restrain you if you attempt to hurt yourself. You’re not well and I’m not going to allow you to hurt yourself because Crabbe’s not here to do it anymore.”

“Are you accusing me of enjoying what that man did to me?” he yelled, “What kind of sick bastard do you take me for?”

“No, what he did to you was break you. He made you feel worthless and dirty. He made you believed you deserved the pain and that you weren’t deserving of anything else. That’s why you hurt yourself when he was detained and unable to hurt you anymore. You continued to punish yourself with the hope that you’d die, and it’d all be over. In your eyes, because of the decisions you made, you no longer deserved to live. Now, I’m going to be gone for a moment, and Rosy is going to do what she did for you before. She’s going to make sure you stay alive.”

“What makes you think you know me?” he growled.

“I’ve always been a good reader of people, plus I was in your mind yesterday. I’m very observant, and I could tell what you were feeling in those memories. If you didn’t feel ashamed you wouldn’t have cried like that afterward. You weren’t crying after the Cruciatus Curse but you did after he-” she choked up, “I’m not finishing that sentence. I’ll be back soon. I’ll go find Ernie to figure out what you’re starved stomach can handle.”

“I was horrible to you in school Granger; do you believe I deserved it?” Draco scrunched up his face as if preparing for the emotional blow. She could tell he expected her to answer yes.

“No Draco, no one deserves what you’ve been through. You were a despicable child in school, but that was a product of your upbringing. Toward the end, you only did what you had to in order to survive. Then you were abducted and blamed for his son’s death. We all know you weren’t responsible for Vincent’s stupidity.” She turned around and walked out of the door hearing his sobs as she left.

* * *

She came back in with Ernie, each caring a tray of breakfast. Ernie elevated Draco’s bed into a sitting position and summoned a tray over his waist before floating the tray over him. Ernie glared as if he was not willing to touch his patient. She floated her tray over to the transfigured bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room, “Ernie, do I need to request another healer?”

Ernie raised an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

She crossed her arms, “You’re not treating him like a patient but rather a prisoner, someone too filthy to touch. How are you supposed to care for someone when you’re harboring such a grudge? Do you even care if he lives or dies?”

“No I don’t. He’s a bloody Death Eater. He should be in Azkaban. He’s responsible for Dumbledore’s death,” Ernie spat.

Hermione felt her blood boil, “You will leave now! I’m asking for him to be moved to another floor. I will not have you responsible for his care. He couldn’t do it, you know. He was forced between a rock and a hard place by Voldemort. It was either fulfill his mission to kill Dumbledore or die. Voldemort didn’t even expect him to succeed and sent him to his death as a punishment for his father’s failure. Could you imagine having something like that put on your shoulders as a 16 year old?

“Dumbledore was already dying because of a nasty curse he’d come in contact with the summer before. Dumbledore pleaded with Snape to kill him, so that Draco wouldn’t have to sacrifice his soul. Draco’s a coward, who grew up with the pureblood dogmatic teachings. He’s a product of his environment, but he’s still a human being. He still has feelings, and the stress was getting to him that year. He didn’t mean for Katie Bell to get hurt or Ron to get poisoned. Harry found him sobbing in the bathroom. You know what, stay away from this room Ernie or I’ll hex you. Don’t question my dueling abilities.” She turned around and trudged back into the room and shut the door. She put up wards not allowing anyone to enter.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Why are you warding the door? Are you planning on torturing me?”

She ignored his question and turned to the house-elf, “Can you bring Narcissa here?” Rosy nodded her head. “Please just pop into this room with her. I need to discuss something with her.”

The elf popped out of the room and Hermione walked over to her cot, picked up her tray, and transfigured it back into a chair. She took a seat and began eating her breakfast while Draco just stared at her, “Why are you bringing my mother here?”

“I need someone to stay with you that I trust while I speak with administration. I need to find you another healer. I’m afraid Ernie is holding a grudge. I’m afraid he might neglect a pain potion or something that might cause discomfort. He took a damn oath, and he’s allowing his personal feelings to dictate things. He was a bloody Hufflepuff. Where’s his sense of fairness?” She answered digging into her blueberry muffin perhaps with a little too much force.  

Draco looked down at his tray, “Why do you care? You have every right to hold a similar grudge.”

She stared at him, “I’m not going to kick you while you’re down. Haven’t you been through enough without me deciding to take my past frustrations out on you? Would I be any better than Crabbe?”

“No, I guess not. What is it that you want from me?” His gray eyes meeting her honey brown ones.

“Such a Slytherin concept, people doing things for ulterior motives that only benefits them. No Draco, the only ulterior motives I have is to see you treated like the human being you are. I want you to regain your dignity and become a productive member of society.”

He furrowed his brow, “How sure are you that I’ll be anything more than the scum of the earth? I’m a manipulating, power hungry, and cowardly Death Eater. I’ll never be anything more than that. I lack anything that makes me anything but a monster. I terrorized people in school, I tortured others, and I’ve used Unforgivable Curses. I let other Death Eater’s into Hogwarts and contributed to the death of Dumbledore. I’m a Dark Wizard incapable of any emotions except for anger and having power over others.”

“Do you regret doing any of those things?” she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He looked down at the tray, “Yes, I do.” He looked up tears forming in his stormy eyes, “I didn’t want to do any of it, well except for the manipulation and being power hungry. I regret being that way, but I fear I’m not capable of anything else.”

There was a pop behind them, but she spoke anyway. “Draco, you’re not a monster. You’re human, and we all make mistakes. You were a bit more likely to make poor decisions because of your negative influences. The fact that you regret some of those choices shows that you’re a good person. Misguided yes, but evil you’re not.”

She felt a pat on her shoulder and noticed Narcissa smiling behind her. She whispered, “Thank you.”

“May I have you stay with Draco while Rosy and I go talk to the administration? We need to move Draco to another floor. Did any of his friends become healers?”

Narcissa thought for a moment, “Greg did, Vincent’s death and Draco’s disappearance, had a major effect on him. He works on the fifth floor where victims of the Cruciatus Curse are treated. I fear that’s where the Longbottoms are to this day. That’s a really sad story and I’m ashamed my own sister was responsible for it.”

“Speaking of sisters have you spoken to Andromeda lately?” She asked taking Rosy’s hand.

“Yes, Andy and I meet for Friday night dinner. Teddy is getting so big. They’re the only family I had left and were there for me during Draco’s disappearance.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Family is always important. Harry loves his godson and we all miss his parents, but then again everyone lost someone they cared about in the Battle of Hogwarts,” she turned to Rosy and nodded, with a pop the two of them disappeared.


	4. Into the Pensieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

It didn’t take much convincing for a high profile patient, like Draco Malfoy, to be moved. They understood the circumstances and his fragile mental state. Ernie had at least done his job and brought the memories to his superiors. Seeing the number of times Draco endured the Cruciatus Curse, made it easy to move him to the floor designated for its treatment. After his move, Hermione secured the right to have his room completely warded. She called Harry and he warded the room personally only allowing Narcissa, Greg, Hermione, him, and Rosy to leave and enter the room. The wards also prevented Draco from leaving the room. 

Hermione asked to borrow the hospital’s pensieve and the memories to fill Greg in on what his Hogwarts buddy had endured during his missing years. He needed to see the different forms of torture and abuse Draco lived through. She brought the pensieve with the memories to Greg’s office on the fifth floor right before his shift on the same day as Draco’s move. He seemed a little shocked to see her when he entered his office, “Granger, what brings you to my office?”

“Well Greg, I’m here to update you on your new patient. Also, I’m you’re new volunteer on this floor, so you might as well call me Hermione. You don’t mind me shadowing you, do you?” She pointed to the pensieve, “Have you ever used one of these before?”

“So, are you going to tell me about my patient or keep up with the cryptic bullshit? Also, weren’t you shadowing Ernie?” He crossed his arms. Greg was chubby in school but by what would’ve been their seventh year, he’d shot up and gained more muscle. He still kept his curly brown hair short and his ice cold blue eyes seemed to peer through a person.

She smirked, “Well, I’m the brightest witch of my age; I think I’m allowed to be cryptic. All you need to know about your patient is in the pensieve and well, I had our patient transferred for his safety. Ernie held a grudge, and I’m sure you won’t. Now get into the pensieve. I must warn you; this may be a little graphic. Do you have an iron stomach?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve sweets laced with sleeping draught,” he raised an eyebrow.

She tried to hide her blush, “Well, how else were Harry and Ron supposed to pose as you and Crabbe to find out if Draco knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets?”

Greg chuckled, “I guess they’re right about Slytherin and Gryffindor, our houses are similar in cleverness.” He dipped his hand into the Pensieve and disappeared within. Hermione followed suit with a chuckle.  Upon entering they arrived in the middle of a torture scene. Draco was wreathing in pain on the floor whimpering as he clenched his teeth trying not to give into a scream. Greg was white as a ghost staring at the memory like a deer caught in the headlights. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, “You could’ve told me my new patient was Draco.”

“Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick and the worst part hasn’t even come yet,” she warned.

“You’ve seen this already?” He looked at her taking his eyes off the now screaming Draco.

“I pulled it from my mind, after retrieving them from Draco’s, the night I was assigned to him. I vomited after scanning through his memories using Legilimency. I have to warn you, Draco’s suffered through a lot, and I fear it included all three forms of abuse.” They both turned their attention back over to the scene before them.

“Draco, do you know why you were chosen for the mission to kill Dumbledore over Snape?” Crabbe taunted. When Draco didn’t respond but only curled up in a ball on the floor, Crabbe laughed menacingly. “The Dark Lord sent you off to be slaughtered. He expected you to fail and die in the process. He wanted to teach you’re old man a lesson for failing him. That’s all you are, the son of a failure. You’re worthless,” he chuckled, “other than being a good fuck.”

Greg incredulously grunted, “No way!”

They watched in horror as the blanket was thrown off of him. Draco clenched his fists, preparing for his humiliation. Hermione closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. She still heard Draco whimper and whine. She heard the pounding noise and Crabbe moaned. She heard a loud smack noise and Crabbe groaned, “Yep, the only thing you’re good for.”

She reopened her eyes and watched as he left. She walked over to Draco and Greg followed. He remained in the same position for a few moments before he punched the stone wall sobbing. Soon Rosy showed up, she stopped the bleeding, cast a cleaning spell, offered him water, and rubbed his back. “It okay. Yous gooder. Here yous needs to eat.”

“Rosy, I’m not hungry. Can I just have a dreamless sleeping draught, please?” he pleaded.

“Here,” she handed him a vile of potion but added, “Though you should really eat. You’re getting so skinny.”

Draco drank the potion and fell asleep. Hermione hadn’t seen that memory. She wondered if Ernie had removed more memories from Draco. Were her memories not good enough? She was going to strangle him. The two of them disappeared from the pensieve and Hermione muttered under her breath, “That memory didn’t come from me. I’m going to kill Ernie. He must’ve taken that straight from Draco.”

“You’re very protective over him, aren’t you?” Greg crossed his arms waiting for her answer.

“Yes, you saw what he went though on just about a daily basis for four years. In his final year he was cared for, but he wanted nothing more than to end his life. When you see him, you’ll see why I want to protect him. He’s just so broken. He’s a shell of the man, he once was. All because Crabbe blamed him for his son’s death, you were there. Vincent was stupid,” she huffed.

“Why wasn’t he on my floor to begin with?” Greg asked, as they walked out of his office. His lime green loose robes barely moving as he walked.

“I’m not sure, but after witnessing how Ernie was ‘caring’ for him, I made sure he was moved to a floor where one of his friends was a healer. It was a bonus that this floor is for treating the Cruciatus Curse. I think he still has side effects. He was screaming and convulsing this morning after the dreamless sleeping draught wore off. Is that typical?”

Greg stopped. His face scrunched up as he thought, “The issue with the Cruciatus Curse is that it causes so many problems. Sometimes it’s nerve damage and other times it’s psychological. It all depends on the person, the extent of the exposure, and the amount of time in-between exposures.” He started walking again, “It sounds like Draco might have a mixture of psychological and physical. You said he stopped shaking after taking the dreamless potion right?”

“Yes, you know, I’ve been wondering if he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s a muggle disorder where one suffers from flashbacks, nightmares, and sometimes anything can trigger it. It can be violent and can lead to suicide. With the amount of torture he’s experienced, I’m sure he’s suffering from the wizard equivalent. I wonder if there’s any treatment for it has been developed in the Wizarding World,” they soon reached his shut door. She turned to Greg, “Harry warded his room. You are one of the few people allowed in here. When he starts improving then we’ll add Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. I just don’t want to take chances until he improves.”

“Bloody hell, you sound like you’re his mother or something,” Greg chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, “After you, healer.”

They walked into the room to find Draco sitting up in bed reading the Daily Profit. Greg joked, “Catching up on the news you missed?”

“Greg, it’s nice to see that you either found a job that doesn’t require brains or you managed to grow one in my absence,” Draco shook his head.

“I’ll go with the latter, though I’ve always been more intelligent than I acted in school. I played my role well. Everyone expected me to be you’re muscle. I swear you didn’t even know I could read in our second year. I returned to Hogwarts and reattempted my Seventh Year with Hermione,” he approached the bed.

Hermione started laughing, “Yeah, when Harry took the potion to be you that year he forgot to take off his glasses. Draco asked about them and he responded, ‘their reading glasses,’ and Draco responded with something like, ‘I didn’t know you could read.’ Of course you did fall for those levitated treats.”

“Well, Vincent really was as daft as he appeared. I usually turned to him to figure out how I needed to act. Though no one questioned my higher marks in class, that or the teachers didn’t realize I acted thick outside of class,” he ran a hand though his hair. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Polyjuice potion in second year let me guess you brewed it in the second floor girls’ bathroom?” Draco raised an eyebrow. She just nodded her head yes, “Well Greg, I’m feeling okay right now and I’m sorry for forcing you into the idiot box in school.”

“I need to look you over, so could you drop your robe so I can see your chest?”

“Dude, are you hitting on me?” Draco looked around uncomfortably.

“He’s a healer. He needs to look at the infected wounds on your shoulder. You should be happy he’s not asking to assess the damage to you bum,” she scolded.

He looked down as his ears turned red, “Does everyone know that happened to me?”

“I’m you’re healer, Draco. I had to know. You do understand that Vincent’s father was a sick man, and you shouldn’t blame yourself, right? Also, that doesn’t define you’re sexuality. You’re a victim,” Greg patted him on the shoulder.

“But it has affected my sexuality. I don’t want to have anything to do with it,” he looked at his hands.

Hermione didn’t know what got into her, but her heart ached for him. She approached him from the other side, and ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay Draco, and it’ll get better with time. Come on now, let Greg check how you’re physical wounds are healing.”

“Only if you promise to continue running your fingers through my hair,” he closed his eyes to her touch.

“I will,” she promised kissing the top of his head.

He opened his eyes, “What’s that for?”

She smiled, “Everyone deserves affection, Draco.”

“I guess so,” he mumbled pulling his gown of his arms and allowing it to pool in his lap.

Greg walked around and looked at the wounds. He checked for tender spots. He looked into his eyes, “Draco, you’re severely underweight. I want to make sure you’re eating at least three meals a day. If for any reason you end up vomiting, let me know. Sometimes when someone’s experienced the type of torture you have, it lingers, and memory induced nightmares may cause physical sickness.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I feel that way when I don’t take a potion before going to bed. With the potion I still suffer from nightmares in the early morning, but I don’t get sick.”

“Do you always convulse and scream as if you were hit with the Cruciatus Curse?”

“Yes, when I take the potion the dreams I have in the morning is about that damn curse. I get sick when I dream about the pain and the sick feeling associated with the more barbaric forms of torture he used,” tears welled up in his eyes, “It just reminds me of the only thing in which he could use me.”

“Oh Draco,” she whispered pulling him into a hug. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand up his bare back. He shuttered and she looked at him with concern, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Draco shook his head no, “It just felt good. It’s like I can tell you care by your touch. It’s too good to be true.” His voice broke into a sob and she pulled him into a tighter hug allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

Greg cleared his throat causing Hermione to let go and jump back, “Sorry, he should probably continue to look you over. Since Ernie refused to do anything without his wand. Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Were you aware of Ernie taking any of your memories?”

His gray eyes widened, “Not that I remember, why?”

“Well, it’s because the memory Greg and I saw in the pensieve wasn’t one I remembered seeing.”

“Wait, Greg you didn’t just hear what happened to me, but you saw it?” His face paled.

Greg’s face reddened, “Um, yeah well. I only saw one of your memories, but it was enough to see what you’re life was like.”

“Did anyone consider that maybe; I didn’t want people to know about what I went through? I don’t want people to feel sorry for me. I deserved it all. I should’ve died down there. I shouldn’t be here right now. I shouldn’t have people caring for me. Please, just let me die,” tears welled up again.

Hermione pulled him into another tight hug, “No Draco, too many people care about you,” she kissed his forehead. “You will get through this. You will learn how to be strong and overcome your past. You’ll learn how to trust and love again.”

“Has he eaten dinner yet?” Greg looked down at his parchment and made a note with his quill.

Draco shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

Greg furrowed his brow, “You’re too upset to eat now. I will give you your pain and sleep potions, but tomorrow you will eat. I will not allow you to starve yourself. I’m also going to see if one of the cerebral specialists from the sixth floor can come down. I think you need a full mental evaluation.”

“No, I’m not speaking to some head shrinking, mind invader. I’m only comfortable with one person invading my mind, and that’s only because she’s already been in there,” he crossed his arms and shook his head.

“But Draco, I’m not a healer. I’m only a volunteer, and I haven’t been through the education the cerebral specialists have experienced. Maybe you should see a specialist,” she patted him on the shoulder.

“No, I will close my mind like a steel trap, and no one will see anything. I am a skilled Occlumens and can keep everyone out, if I want.”

“Noted, now take your potions and sleep. We’ll discuss this more in the morning,” Greg uncapped the potions, and handed them to Draco. He drank them down like they were his lifeline and curled under the covers fast asleep.

“What should we do?” she asked transfiguring the chair into a cot.

“With everything he’s been through, he has developed trust issues. I don’t think he even really trusts me, but for some reason he trusts you. Hmm,” he paused for a moment as his face scrunched up in thought. “You know, he had a crush on you when we were still in school. I believe it started at the Yule Ball, when he saw you dancing with Victor Krum. Everyone noticed you that night, but I remember he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Then you three saved us from the Room of Requirement, thanks by the way. I wonder if you and Harry are the only two people he trusts. Now, I know he wouldn’t be comfortable with Harry in his mind, but I think he might let you in again. Maybe we should have you meet with the head healer on floor six to discuss and share what you’ve found. We won’t let him know, but we have to do something to help him.”

“He’s stubborn, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he’s always been that way. You know, I’ve always been a good reader of people. I think that’s part of the reason why I pretended to be so dense in school. If people thought I was dumb, then I could analyze them without them realizing. I did it frequently with Draco. I knew he was about to snap under the pressure in our sixth year. I knew he was changing his mind about the whole Death Eater thing during the Battle of Hogwarts. The only reason he even wanted to capture Harry was so he could free his family from the clutches of the Dark Lord. He wasn’t sure if Harry could pull it off, but I think he hoped. We all hoped that Harry could defeat the Dark Lord and his insatiable thirst for power.”

“Greg, if you don’t mind me asking, why’d you become a healer?”

He furrowed his brow, “Well, I’d have to say I made the decision right after the Battle. I saw so many wounded from both sides. Seeing effects of the Cruciatus Curse, Vincent’s death, and Draco’s disappearance, all fueled my decision. I wanted to help people, and I guess part of me hoped that Draco would be found someday. If he needed medical treatment, I’d be there for him. He was a right git in school, but I always knew there was more going on. I had spent the holidays with the Malfoys our fifth year. His father was a horrible man. Draco was never good enough in his eyes. I think you were a big part of it. You know, you were the top of our class at Hogwarts, and his father couldn’t handle his son not performing better than a muggle-born. I guess it was easy for me, as my father didn’t care about my grades. I hid my intelligence too well, I guess.”

“Wait, Draco was punished by his father for not doing better than me in school?” she gasped.

“Yes, I guess it started our first year and got worse after that. Why do you think he took it out on you in school? It wasn’t just that you were of inferior birth; but that you were so damn smart, and he could never compete with you. Then Harry Potter performed better than you in Defense Against the Dark Arts and he, well let’s say that wasn’t his strongest subject.”

“Well, you should probably go make your rounds while we sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good Night, Hermione. Oh and just so you know, I can tell how you feel about him. I think he’s right in trusting you,” he turned with his lime green robes gliding behind him as he walked out of the door.


	5. Victim Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione woke up while Draco was still under from his potion. She asked Rosy to bring Narcissa, and soon the elf was popping back with her. Narcissa raised an eyebrow causing Hermione to usher her out of the room to explain. “I’ll need you to start staying with him in the morning. I’ll be meeting with a cerebral specialist during the morning. He refuses to meet with one and threatened to use his Occlumency if we make him. For some reason he trusts me, and he’s willing to allow me into his mind, but he won’t let anyone else. Greg fears Draco doesn’t even trust him.”

Narcissa closed her eyes, “Do you think he will improve?”

She sighed, “Yes I do, but right now he’s fighting everything. He has a victim mentality, meaning he believes he deserves what happened to him. When he’s shown physical love, he asks about it. An example, I kissed his forehead last night and he asked me what it meant.”

Hope blossomed in Narcissa’s blue-gray eyes, “Are you developing feelings for my son?”

She broke eye contact and looked down at the floor, “I don’t know. The more I learn about what he’s been through, the more I get to know him, and the more I wonder that myself. I can tell you this. I care about him and want to see him get better. I don’t believe he deserved what happened to him, and I fear he may have been groomed for the situation he was in by his own father. How did Lucius discipline him?”

Narcissa’s already pale face lost the little color it possessed, “Um, in an acceptable Pure-Blood manner. If Draco stepped out of line, it was up to Lucius to teach him a lesson. Whatever form of punishment dealt was done behind closed doors. It was not my place to question the decisions of the Head of the Household.”

She rubbed her temple, “So, let me get this straight. It was up to Lucius to discipline Draco, and it was always done out of your sight? You never saw how his father punished him? He could’ve beat him within an inch of his life or violated him like Crabbe did, and you wouldn’t have known as long as the proper healing spell were administered before you saw him?”

Narcissa’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped, “Are you saying that happened?”

“I only suspect. I don’t have any proof yet. I do know from Greg’s account that Lucius couldn’t stand the idea of a ‘Mudblood’ performing better in school than Draco. I fear how he may have punished Draco for this. If it was in the way I fear then I can’t help but feel like it was, in some sick and twisted way, partially my fault,” she sighed rubbing both her temples. “I should go; I don’t want to be late. Please don’t ask Draco about what we discussed. I think we need to take a delicate approach.”

Narcissa grabbed her hand and squeezed, “Thank you for helping my son.”

She made eye contact, “He deserves my help.” Narcissa let go of her arm and she walked toward the magically operated lift.

* * *

Hermione sat across from the stony faced, dark eyed, mental healer, Arianna Bagshot. The healer’s dark brown hair was pulled up in a bun, as she focused on the Malfoy case before her, “So, you fear this young man has experienced similar forms of abuse throughout his life?”

Hermione nodded her head in ascent focusing her honey eyes on Arianna, “I have my suspicions, but no tangible proof.”

“Well, how about we run with your intuition. I know you don’t believe in the art of Divination, but it is possible with your observation skills, you might have an intuitive understanding of the truth. So, he seems to trust you, so far?” The witch paused with the feather of her quill on her lip in concentration.

Hermione wasn’t sure if she should answer or not, but she mumbled, “It seems as though. He might’ve had feelings for me in school, according to Greg’s observations.”

“Ah, an abused and unloved child may sometimes reach out for those unfilled needs with some trepidation. You’ve shown him no reason to doubt you, so far. Now sexual abuse victims can be tricky, this isn’t something we readily deal with in the Wizarding World, but unfortunately it’s common in Death Eater circles.  These victims tend to act in one of two ways: some become sexually repressed where others become overly sexually expressive. I fear this maybe a case of the former. You will need to nudge him, but you cannot push him. If you push him, he may associate you with the other’s who’ve hurt him, and push you away.”

“I think I have an understanding of that, as it sounds similar to muggle psychology. I read many books on the topic as a child. However, I have to admit I never studied the side effects of sexual abuse. I may need to research this topic further. Are there any magical treatments you might suggest?” Hermione bit her lip as she considered the precarious situation she was tippy toeing through.  

“Looking at his case, I think everything that can be done magically for him is being done. His physical wounds are healing fine, but mental wounds tend to take much longer to heal and the scars last much longer. I would say it’s a good thing you’re a Gryffindor, as you will need all the bravery you can muster to take this case. I will review the memories you’ve brought and meet with you tomorrow to discuss things further. Do not forget to notate any observations you make.”

“Healer Bagshot, I’d like to thank you for your time. I’ll arrive around the same time tomorrow,” she got up and walked toward the door.

*Break*

When she returned to Draco’s hospital room, she found him eating breakfast in silence. He seemed deep in thought and his eyes were as stormy as an early spring day. Narcissa was just as quiet, as she stared at her son with unanswered questions in her eyes. Hermione cleared her throat, “So, how has your morning been, Draco?”

He looked at her, “I woke up to find my mother crying by my bed and you were gone. I’d say today hasn’t started well. What did you say to my mother, Granger?”

Hermione couldn’t hide her guilt, “I just explained a few things to her about your treatment.” She approached the unresponsive woman and gently shook her shoulder, “Mrs. Malfoy, perhaps it’s time you went home for the day. I’d appreciate it if you could return at the same time tomorrow. I have another one of those meetings.”

Narcissa hugged Hermione and whispered, “Will you keep me apprised of Draco’s condition?” Hermione nodded her head yes eliciting another response, “I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said, and I think you might be right. I didn’t see the signs at the time, but they were there.”

“I will see you tomorrow,” She responded as Narcissa reached the door.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What’s going on? Why is my mother so upset?”

She took a deep breath not sure how she was going to answer his questions or approach the delicate situation. If she guessed too close to reality and touched on a topic Draco was uncomfortable with, he might just shut down. At the same time, there really wasn’t a better way to find out the information other than, “I was thinking Draco. Well, I guess it was more of a curiosity. I’m assuming you were a bit of a spoiled child, well from my recollections, you were. When you did something wrong how were you punished?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed uncomfortably, “What got you on this train of thought?”

She crossed her arms, “I have my assumptions and you’re avoidance of the question is confirming them currently. Unless you’d like to answer the question and refute them.”

He raised an eyebrow, “My father preferred painful curses, hexes, and jinxes. He wasn’t as twisted as Crabbe, but he was harsh with his punishments. However, his reasons for punishment were lacking.”

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Like coming second to the ‘know-it-all Mudblood’?”

He coughed, “Yeah, that’s one of the reasons.”

She felt a blush flit across her cheeks, as she moved a stray frizzy curl behind her ear, “How do you feel about physical contact?”

He shuddered for a moment, “What do you mean?”

She pulled him into a hug and ran her fingers through his hair, “Like this?”

“The hug is uncomfortable, but I like you fingers in my hair,” he tried to shrug out of her hug.

“Do you have an issue with intimacy?”

He scoffed, “I had plenty of sexual partners in school.”

She laughed letting him go, “Sex doesn’t equal intimacy. Depending on your state of mind, sex could be a completely disconnected act. Something you did to relieve the stress of trying to do well enough to gain your father’s approval or completing that despicable task our sixth year, but not really getting close to another person mentally or emotionally.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed, “If sharing my thoughts and emotions with another person is your definition of intimacy, then the only one I’ve been that close to was my mother. I’m not anymore because those missing years took their toll. I don’t want her knowing anything. It’s different with you because you’ve already know about it from entering my mind when my defenses were down. You know that was a very Slytherin thing for you to do, right?”

“Remember I never would’ve been sorted into that house because I’m muggle-born,” she furrowed her brow. “You know we’ll need to work on your trust. Trusting people is an important component to your healing.”

He gave a low chuckle resembling a predatory growl, “I’ve never trusted anyone. I grew up with a bunch of Slytherins; they would’ve sold me to the highest bidder if it would’ve saved their skins. My friends in school were only my friends because of family loyalty. Not to mention, my family’s name, power, and wealth is what attracted those girls to me.”

She cupped his cheek, “Well, I don’t know. You might want to add you’re aristocratic good looks. Though you’re appearance has been better.”

His eyes widened, “Are you saying that you find me attractive?”

She nodded her head yes and ran her fingers along his face.

He grabbed her hand, removed it from his face, and quickly rolled onto his side with his back facing to her, “Well don’t. I don’t deserve any woman’s affection. Shouldn’t you be with Weasel with a litter of your own by now, anyway?”

She ran her fingers through his still long hair, “You know you do that to push people away. I mean, making insensitive and hurtful comments. Ron and I broke up because I wanted my independence, and he wanted me to stay home with the children, just so you know.”

“You don’t want to stay home and care for your children?” His voice sounded strained.

“I don’t have any children yet, but no. I believe that I can have a job and be a mother at the same time. I’m currently working for the ministry going over the old law books, but I have to admit, I’m looking after you more than anything else right now.”

He rolled back over and glared at her, “You’re not willing to take care of your future children, but you’re willing to put your work on hold to care for a former Death Eater, like me? You’re willing to ruin your life for a hopeless case like me? Why?”

“You’re not hopeless.” There was something in his gray eyes. She stared into those eyes and soon found herself going through his memories once more. Did she just perform Legilimency nonverbally?

*Break*

She once again watched a memory play out in the basement of the Crabbe cabin. She watched the usual scene of Cruciatus followed by Crabbe getting his jollies off. However, the memory changed after that. She tried to keep herself hidden. She wasn’t ready to be kicked out of his mind. Something told her the catalyst for Draco’s sexual repression was close.

As Crabbe reached his orgasm, he held his wand in one hand and muttered an unintelligible spell. He pulled out and started laughing, “Oh Draco, you really do like what I do to you. Look at that, you’re all hard. I guess you’re father was right to stop punishing you that way because you liked it too much.”

Draco looked down and tears formed in his eyes. He didn’t speak, but just stared trying to maintain his emotions, and the little dignity he had left.

“You should spit on it and take care of it. You know you feel the pleasure from your love of pain,” Crabbe laughed. When Draco just stared, he pointed his wand at him again. He muttered, “ _Imperio_.” Draco’s eyes glazed over as he tossed off.

At that moment, Hermione spoke. “Draco, this was only another form of torture. He only wanted to break you by making you believe you liked it.” Hearing her voice and seeing her in his mind caused his walls to pop up and soon she was thrust out of his mind. She stared at his stony emotionless face and whispered, “Draco.”

He growled, “Get out!”

“No, you need to listen to me. It was a spell equivalent to muggle medicine called Viagra. It was a spell for impotency, for when wizards can’t get it up. Him knowing the spell, only means that it’s likely he had to use it on himself. Here let me prove it to you,” she pinched the top of his shoulder.

He let out a howl, “What was that for?”

“Pain Draco, it was pain. Are you hard or turned on by that pain?” She crossed her arms.

He muttered, “No.”

“Okay then, roll over onto your stomach,” she commanded.

“What?” His mouth dropped open.

“Do as I say. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

He rolled onto his stomach with his hospital gown open exposing his bare back. She made sure his blanket covered his lower half, and that his back was the only thing exposed. She ran her fingers up and down his back. She massaged the tight muscles and peppered his back with light kisses for good measure. She was trying to make a point after all.

He moaned, “What are you doing?”

She paused her kissing and touch, “Are you hard or turned on now?”

He rolled over, “Yes, I don’t get it.”

“If you were a masochist and did enjoy what that demented person did to you, then you would’ve enjoyed the pain more than those intimate, gentle, touches and kisses,” she smirked.

He gapped at her, “Was there anything else you were trying to prove?”

“No, but would you like me to help you with that?” She pointed to the tent appearing underneath his blankets.

He growled, “No.” He rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

She heard the shower turn on and sighed, “Rosy, can you go to Narcissa and see if she has any pajama pants and shirts that she can send with you. Perhaps it’s time Draco wears something more than a hospital gown.”

“Yes, Mistress,” the doe eyed elf squeaked before disappearing with a pop.

Greg walked in the room with his lime green robes billowing behind him. He looked at the empty bed and then at her, “Where’s Draco?”

She chuckled nervously, “Well, I think he’s taking a cold shower. I doubt he feels comfortable enough with his sexuality to ejaculate.”

Greg’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

She quickly recapped the memory she came across and explained her attempts to prove it wrong. She added, “He freaked out and ran to the shower.”

“I suggest you speak with Arianna about that tomorrow.”

Rosy popped back into the room with a pile of clean clothes as the shower turned off, “Where would you like these?”

“Can you put all but one outfit in the closet and pop the one left out to Draco in the bathroom?” She asked. The elf nodded and soon everything was in its place.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom in green and silver silk pajamas with a silver monogrammed DM on over the right corner of the button front shirt, “So, you decided you’re done molesting me?”

Greg cleared his throat, “I hardly think giving you a back massage constitutes molestation, Draco.”

He froze and dropped his head, “I know, you’re wondering if the homosexual rumors are true.”

Greg’s face reddened with discomfort, “Whoa buddy, I was wondering no such thing. I think if that was an issue you wouldn’t have been in there taking a cold shower after she barely touched you. Those rumors don’t exist or have been spread through Azkaban by a madman.”

“He really wanted me to feel shame. He wanted me to believe I deserved what he did to me because I was twisted enough to like it. I don’t know if believing him makes me what he said I was or just plain stupid. During my confinement, he and Rosy were my only constants. I-” his face flushed and he coughed. “I was worse when I was left to my own devices. I-” He broke off covering his face as sobs ripped through his body.

Hermione pulled him into a hug rubbing his back, “You’re no longer there Draco. You’re here now and we’re here to help you through this. Those mental and emotional wounds you possess are more difficult to heal. They will take time.”


	6. Open Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

_Draco lay on his feather mattress curled in a fetal position waiting for the return of his captor. He couldn’t remember when he’d last been visited by anyone other than the kind doe eyed house elf. The memories of the last time where he liked what was done to him, continued to repeat in his mind. Questions arose from the information the Death Eater had provided. Had his father actually punished him in a similar way? He searched his memories, but he couldn’t think of anything before his current existence. The memories of Hogwarts and his time of innocence had faded to the background. The memories of his last visit were too strong to let any of the lighter memories from his life before to resurface. He was less than a person. He was a play thing; he only existed to bring pleasure to his captor. This was why he hated being awake. He only hoped the little creature would show up and give him the potion he desired. He’d rather be asleep than awake and remember._

_He shuddered as the familiar pop of apparition filled the air. He kept his eyes shut tight as he breathed from his nose. The smell that invaded his senses told him it wasn’t the house elf but the other. He smelt a combination of filth and firewhiskey. His stomach dropped and tears formed in his eyes as he prepared for the sharp pain of the Cruciatus Cruse to push hot fire through his veins. He remained curled up with his teeth clenched. Confusion spread throughout his being when the pain didn’t come. He slowly opened his eyes in an attempt to see what he was facing. The pudgy man stood before him in his black robes, his dark eyes full of disdain and hatred. He looked down and noticed a limp body in the man’s arms. A lump formed in his throat as he noticed dark curly hair. He couldn’t have captured her, could he? His heart rate sped up, his breathing quickened, and tears formed in his eyes. Was that limp body Hermione’s? Had a similar fate fallen upon the Gryffindor Angel?_

_The silence was broken by the man’s cold laugh, “I can see the fear in your eyes. I think it’s time you were taught a lesson with the filth in my hands. Did you think we didn’t know about your demented attraction for the Mudblood? We use Mudbloods and Muggle Filth for our pleasure Draco. It’s time you learn yours and their place.” He tossed the stupefied woman onto Draco’s bed. He grabbed the young man’s shoulder in one hand and ripped the blanket off of his naked form with the other._

_Draco didn’t speak but only stared down at the sleeping woman. She had similar features to Granger but he could tell it wasn’t her. She had a similar bone structure, curly hair, and sun kissed skin but she lacked her crackling magical aura. He felt a little relief knowing the woman was a muggle and not the girl he’d had a crush on since the Yule Ball their fourth year._

_His capture squeezed his shoulder and pointed his wand at the sleeping woman. He quickly vanished her clothes before muttering, “Rennervate.” The woman’s eyes popped open to exposed fear filled glacier eyes where Hermione’s milk chocolate ones would’ve been. Draco stared into the eyes of the woman wondering what fate would befall her. His thoughts were interrupted by the husky voice of the monster behind him, “We’re going to have some fun. You’re going to relieve your desire in her while I take you the way you like it. She’s nothing but a muggle bint and it’s your job to teach her where she belongs.”_

_Draco’s stomach knotted as the words sunk in. He was expected to defile the woman before him that reminded him so much of her. The kind hearted witch, who along with Ron and Harry saved him and Goyle from the room engulfed in Fiendfyre. The monster who haunted his reality was now forcing him to become the monster in this woman’s eyes. He couldn’t say anything or do anything to stop the man behind him. He was pushed onto the nude form before him. Crabbe grabbed him and forced him into the unprepared woman. She screamed in pain, “Adios mio, por favor_ _a_ yúdeme. _” Tears spilled from her eyes as he was forced to invade her._

_Crabbe quickly prepared himself and grabbed Draco by his hips. Draco shuttered at the familiar pain as his rapist filled him and controlled the rate he raped the Spanish beauty, who reminded him so much of Granger. Draco zoned out the screams as he was forced into the mechanical rhythm, but he kept his tear filled gray eyes locked with the woman’s. He didn’t enjoy any of it as he retreated within and blocked out the pain and pleasure. Soon it ended and Crabbed ended it the usual way but continued to move his hips. His voice demanded, “You will fill the muggle slag full of your seed. If you don’t concentrate and to it within the next five minutes I will hex you within an inch of your life.”_

_Draco filled with defiance and his cracked voice whispered, “No.”_

_Crabbe grabbed him by his hips and kept the pace going. He dug his unkempt fingernails into Draco’s hips and hissed, “I’m going to let go and you’re going to enjoy this or I will make you do it. She’s nothing but filth. You might as well enjoy her before I finish her off.”_

_Draco leaned in and whispered one of the few things he knew in Spanish, “Lo siento.” He apologized for what he had to do to the woman. His tears leaked from his eyes as he gave in and allowed himself to feel the pleasure he was blocking before. He quickened the pace and closed his eyes as spots filled his vision. He stiffened as pleasure rolled off of him, quickly followed by guilt. He collapsed onto the woman and subconsciously protected her with his body._

_“Well, I guess I could let you keep her as a play thing for a bit, but I’ll take care of her the next time I return, so you might not want to get attached.” A loud crack filled the room and Draco rolled off the woman. He pulled out and noticed the blood staining the white blanket. It was a mixture of his blood and hers. He rolled away from her and could no longer contain the bile that arose in his throat. He vomited and curled into a ball away from the violated woman. He continued to repeat his apology in Spanish hoping the woman would realize he didn’t want to do that to her. He closed his eyes tight and felt worse than he had ever felt before. He was nothing more than a monster. He was everything Crabbe said he was, and now he was no better than the man who brought him to this cell._

Draco shot up in bed sobbing. He had been at the hospital for a month and they decided it was best to just give him a sleeping draught. Apparently they wanted to test his state of mind. He bolted from the bed and ran to the loo. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He knew he was going to be sick. He knew that Spanish beauty was dead. He wasn’t meant to have comfort for long. He retched into the toilet before collapsing to the cold tile floor. He hugged his knees to his chest as he shook with sobs. The memory circling in his mind and that was where Hermione found him, when she awoke before heading to her usual morning appointment.

Her sweet voice interrupted as he felt her warm hand on his shoulder, “Draco, what happened?”

He sputtered, “I – uh I – uh rap-ed her. I remembered – I’m horrible. I’m a monster. I hurt her.”

He felt a wand on his temple and prepared for the death he deserved, but instead she commanded, “Give me the memory Draco. I must see what’s troubling you. Please let me see what you dreamt.”

He nodded his head as his body once again shook with sobs and he felt the tears escaping from his tightly closed eyes. He felt the warm of magic pulling strings from his mind as her wand gently lifted from his temple. It was soon replaced with a warm kiss that calmed his churning emotions. She whispered, “Come on. We need to get you back to bed. I will see if we can give you a small dose of the dreamless sleeping draught. I think you need a bit more rest.”

He didn’t move but kept his arms tightly wrapped around his legs. He knew he didn’t have the energy to move. He just wanted to stay there on the bathroom floor and wither away. He gasped, “Please, just let me die.”

She ran her soft fingers through his hair, which caused his scalp to ignite with warm tingling pleasure. It only made the tears tumble more because he knew he didn’t deserve loving caresses from the woman caring for him. “Draco, you need to stop blaming yourself. It was beyond your control.” When she removed her hand from his hair he trembled missing her touch. She mumbled a spell and he felt weightless. He soon recognized the soft comfort of his hospital bed. Darkness filled his mind after he drank the potion she placed to his lips. He felt so much better as the darkness crept in replacing his consciousness with a black empty nothingness.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched the peacefully sleeping Draco Malfoy. She awaited his mother’s arrival so she could attend her daily meeting with Healer Bagshot. She stared at the silver memory in the vile in her hand. She wondered what new form of torture she’d see in the memory. She wondered what new suggestion or observations the healer would propose. She also wondered if Healer Goyle needed to be present for the viewing of the memory. He was on the night shift and would be getting off soon. She quickly sent him her Patronus to explain what just happened to Draco and requesting he join her for her meeting.

Narcissa popped in and stared at her sleeping son, “Why was he crying?”

Hermione shook her head, “Last night Healer Goyle thought it would be a good idea to just give him a sleeping draught instead of a dreamless one. I think we’ll be going back to the dreamless ones, as it seems Draco has more memories that he cannot handle. I asked for the memory but I haven’t seen it yet, but from what he was able to communicate in his shaken state has given me an idea of what I might see.”

The regal woman’s eyes widened, “What idea is that?”

“I’m sorry Narcissa, but I cannot answer that question right now. I think it’ll be better if we discuss it after we’ve seen the memory. I need to go because Greg is meeting me up there.” She ran her fingers through Draco’s soft hair one more time. “I gave him a smaller dose of a sleeping draught, so he’ll probably be out for at least a couple more hours.”

* * *

Hermione arrived at closed dark stained wood door to the healer’s office. She found the tall slim figure of a very tired looking Gregory Goyle. She tapped him on the shoulder, but refused to answer the questions in his eyes as she opened the door to the office. Healer Bagshot waited for her at her desk with her dark hair pulled up in the usual bun. She raised an eyebrow, “I’m guessing there’s been a development if Healer Goyle is accompanying you when his shift is over.”

She cleared her throat, “Yes, we gave Draco a sleeping draught instead of a dreamless one. I found him in sobbing on the bathroom floor when I woke up this morning. I asked him for the memory and I have it here. Do you have a pensieve ready, so we may watch it? He was so shaken up that he stuttered and sobbed his way through an answer to my question.”

Healer Bagshot pointed her wand at her dark wood cabinet and the gray circular pensieve floated to the center of the room, “Pour the memory in and we shall all see what put our patient into such a state.”

Hermione poured the silver strands of memory into the disk and waited for both healers to enter before reaching her hand into the liquid. She was pulled into the familiar cell that Draco had occupied for five years. She watched as Crabbe appeared with a woman in his arms. She gasped as she recognized the woman he tossed onto Draco’s bed. It was her cousin Sofia who’d gone missing from muggle Madrid three years prior. Her lifeless body was found off the coast of France six months earlier. Of course it was merely a skeleton by that point and they had to rely on dental records and DNA to identify the remains.   She watched in shock as her cousin pleaded in Spanish and Draco was forced to rape her. She watched as Draco rolled off her and apologized in Spanish. As he curled up into a ball his whispered changed, “I’m so sorry Hermione. I didn’t mean to and I shouldn’t have thought of your angelic face when I raped your look alike.”

The memory ended and they reappeared in the office. Healer Bagshot took a seat at her desk. The previously tired Goyle appeared wide awake and a little green around the edges. He took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. Hermione rubbed her face and wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes. She’d sent her parents to Australia during the war to protect them but she never considered protecting her relatives in Spain. Her father’s brother had married a Spanish woman and moved to Madrid. She cleared her throat, “That woman was my cousin Sofia Granger. She was a couple of years younger than me. She disappeared about three years ago and her remains were found about six months ago.”

Goyle’s eyes widened, “Crabbe found your cousin? Do you think he purposefully looked for a family member to torture him with? It’s apparent that he knew about Draco’s crush. I wonder if Vincent ever mentioned anything to him.”

Hermione rubbed her temples, “Well, I think it’s apparent that Crabbe deserves the Dementor’s kiss. Too bad they no longer guard Azkaban.”

Healer Bagshot tented her fingers and looked back and forth between the two. She cleared her throat, “Well, I’d say it’s apparent that many repressed memories still exist within the Malfoy Heir. I think we should continue the dreamless sleeping draughts. Also, I suggest you give him this journal. I think him writing down his thoughts might help. This journal has two copies with a Protean Charm, so whatever he writes in his will appear in my copy as well as yours Hermione. Goyle I will continue to make notes on Draco’s chart, so you will be kept informed of his mental health.” She handed two simple black journals to Hermione. One had Draco Malfoy’s name on the cover engraved in silver and the other was nondescript black leather.

* * *

When Draco woke up he found a black journal with his name on it sitting on his nightstand and Rosy was the only one in his room. He opened the book and picked up the quill. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to Hermione and his mother, but part of him wanted to put his thoughts in order. He needed to write about what he remembered. He remembered how shocked he was when he awoke and Sofia spoke to him in English. He again apologized for what he did to her. He knew that he’d never forgive himself for what he’d done to her. He wrote down everything he could remember about her. Part of his memory was still foggy when it came to Sofia. He knew that something happened that caused her to disappear but he couldn’t remember when she left his side.

A knock on the door frame outside of the room brought him out of his deep thoughts. He looked toward the door and wondered who’d be knocking. He cleared his throat, “Come in.”

He gasped when he recognized the familiar faces of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He couldn’t believe that he was being visited by some of his Slytherin friends from Hogwarts. Pansy ran up to the bed and embraced him, “Draco, we’ve been so worried about you. We knew something happened when you disappeared from Hogwarts. Your father went psycho and started hunting down any free Death Eater he could find in his attempt to locate you. Well, until he was captured by some Aurors for the unlawful imprisonment and illegal use of the Cruciatus Curse on Rookwood to get information. It landed him in Azkaban for five years. He lost it when he couldn’t find you in the castle. I guess Crabbe was better at hiding than anyone considered.”

Draco gasped, “I didn’t realize that’s why he was in Azkaban. Hermione only told me that he was imprisoned for overstepping his bounds after my disappearance.”

Blaise nodded, “I was his council but because of his history they couldn’t let him off. I know that many sympathized with him, but he still used an illegal unforgivable and took the law in his own hands. He should’ve turned Rookwood into the Aurors instead of holding the man in his dungeon in an attempt to extract information from him through torture.”

Blaise hadn’t changed too much since Hogwarts. His green eyes still stood out from his dark chocolate complexion. He still held the same aristocratic and arrogant demeanor associated with Slytherin and pure-blood society.  Pansy looked good standing next to the man, but her appearance had greatly improved since Hogwarts. She’d lost weight and must’ve had some magical work done to give her more symmetrical features. Her silky black hair was pulled back into a delicate bun. Her enchanting blue eyes still stood out and bore into Draco with concern.

Draco soon discovered that Blaise and Pansy were married with one daughter named Poppy. He also found out that his friend Theodore Nott married the younger Greengrass sister, Astoria, and she was expecting their first child. He was excited for all of his friends but he felt empty. He wished he had a family of his own. He wished that he had a successful career, a loving wife, and most of all a child. He wished his life had taken a different turn and that he’d never set foot in that horrible cell. Also something was nagging him from the darkest recesses of his mind. He felt like he should remember something but alas it didn’t come forward. What could he possibly have forgotten? They continued to visit and chat when a pop interrupted their conversation momentarily. Draco noticed Rosy was missing from his room. He wondered where she could’ve gone for but a moment. 

* * *

Hermione borrowed Healer Goyle’s office with his permission. He’d arrived back for his shift and was doing his rounds before he popped into visit with Draco and the Zabini. She was busy reading through the journal entry that was present in the book she opened. From what Draco had written it sounded like Sofia may have stayed with him down there for a while. They’d gotten to know each other after he realized she spoke and understood English. After she was finished reading his long winded spew, she decided the best way to find answers was by speaking with Rosy. If anyone could answer her questions about her cousin’s death, it would be the little house elf.

She called the elf and soon Rosy appeared before her with a pop, “Yous called for Rosy, Mistress?”

Hermione looked over at the creature who’d kept Draco alive for so long. She pointed to the chair next to her, “Have a seat Rosy. We have some things we need to discuss.”

The elf’s big brown eyes widened further making her resemble an even more innocent being, “What do yous wish Rosy to answer?”

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared for the details of her cousin’s torture and murder. She couldn’t help but wish it ended with the killing curse and nothing more painful. She wasn’t happy that a madman like Crabbe was able to locate her muggle cousin. If only she’d thought about protecting her uncle and his family, then maybe Sofia would still be alive. Another thing she wondered was if any protection charms were used, and how long after being brought there did Sofia stay? Could a piece of her cousin and Draco Malfoy be out there for her to find? She schooled her features and prepared for the answers only this little elf, and possibly Draco one day, could answer, “Do you remember when Crabbe brought a brown haired blue eyed woman to Draco’s room at the Cabin?” The little elf nodded her head yes. Hermione sighed, “Can you tell me what happened after Crabbe left? How long did Sofia stay with Draco?”

The elf stared at her for a few moments as if thinking about her answer. She rung her hands and Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she was going to like what she was about to hear. Would her opinion of Draco falter? Did he do anything beyond what Crabbe demanded of him? Also she couldn’t help but hear that last sentence he’d spoken while apologizing to Sofia.


	7. Nocturnal Emissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

_Her long curly brown hair fell like a waterfall down her creamy skin. Her warm gingerbread colored eyes locked on his arctic gray ones. They darkened under hooded lids, her lips were plump and rosy from his kisses, and she let out sweet moans as she rocked her hips. He watched as her perky mounds bounced as ecstasy shook her body. Soon she was contracting around him moaning his name. The feeling was enough to push him over the edge into a cosmic release. She collapsed to his chest and he ran his fingers through her silky curls. He loved the way she felt against him, and a smile flitted across his face._

He groaned as he rolled over and reality returned. He opened his eyes to find his mother sitting in the chair next to him. She had her lips quirked in the familiar Malfoy Smirk, which only made him groan louder in frustration, “What is it?”

“I’m sure it was just a wet dream sweetie, and you’ll feel better after a shower. I’ll make sure we get a change of sheets for you; however I think they might release you soon. You’ve finally reached a healthy weight again, and apparently your healthy sex drive has returned,” she chuckled.

He gasped feeling the heat of blood rushing to his face, “Mum, that’s a topic I wish not to discuss with you.” He rolled out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes, “You’re my mother, it’s highly inappropriate to speak of such intimate details with one’s son.”

She smiled, “Whatever you say.”

He groaned slamming the bathroom door. He’d been in the hospital for at least two months. He thought with time, his trust, and mild attraction to Granger would lessen. However, he was wrong as he realized the opposite was occurring. He pounded his forehead against the shower wall and let out a sob. He didn’t deserve a woman like Granger. She was the type of woman to love and care for a man. If he even deserved a wife, which he highly doubted, it would be a cold hearted and abusive one. He’d done too many things in his young life to deserve anything more than that. Including raping an innocent woman and cowered as she was murdered before his eyes.

* * *

Hermione returned from her morning meeting with Healer Bagshot to find Narcissa sitting next to Draco’s bed chuckling. Mirth filled her blue eyes, and a smile lit her face when she noticed Hermione’s presence, “I believe my son just had an erotic dream. The first dream I witnessed that he didn’t wake up screaming. He woke up with a smile on his face. I think my son is starting to come back to us.”

“Ah, well that’s a step in the right direction. So, about the conversation we were having a couple of weeks ago. Well, I sent Harry to look for Eltanin and he found him at the orphanage where Rosy said he’d be. With everything that’s going on, I’m sending him to stay with my parents in Australia for a while. At least until after your husband’s release,” She took a seat on the end of Draco’s bed.

Narcissa’s eyes watered, “Do you think I can meet him before you send him away?”

Hermione smiled, “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of keeping him from his family any longer, but we need to focus on Draco, and we currently don’t have time to care for a toddler.”

“Do you think little Elty will be okay with your muggle parents?” Narcissa furrowed her brow, which marred her usually glamorous features.

She just shook her head and laughed, “They raised me silly. My accidental magic showed up at a young age much like Elty. Plus I will advise them of the whole situation. I’m sure that my aunt and uncle will be visiting my parents soon.”

“But what if they want to take the boy from us?”

“I’m sure that they’ll want to be in his life as he’s the only piece they have left of their daughter, however they will soon understand that he belongs in the Wizarding World more than the Muggle one.” Hermione wanted to continue with her explanation but Draco chose that moment to exit the bathroom. The boy hadn’t remembered the full extent of his relationship with Sofia yet, and they didn’t want to mess up his recovery by bringing up anything he wasn’t ready to face.

His gray eyes went from his mother’s tear streaked face to Hermione’s and back, “What’s going on? Why is my mother crying?”

“Oh, she was just happy to hear about my parent’s adopting and orphaned boy named Elty. She just really wanted to meet the tyke because she misses when you were young.” Hermione hated lying to his face, but how would he really react if he knew the truth? He’d fathered a child with her cousin while in captivity. They named him Eltanin Esteban Malfoy before Rosy dropped the bundle of joy off at a local Muggle Orphanage. Soon after Crabbe returned without knowing about the birth of the baby, and Sofia ended up dead. Rosy wasn’t present during that, so she didn’t know what happened, and Hermione wouldn’t know until Draco remembered.

He sniggered, “That’s a funny name.”

* * *

Draco was once again left alone in his room with his journal. He wasn’t sure why he was finding himself alone with his thoughts more often, but part of him was relieved. A month had passed since Hermione found him huddled on the bathroom floor. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever sleep without a dreamless sleeping draught. He shook his head and tried to put his thoughts in order. He wasn’t able to shake that empty feeling of something missing combined with his overwhelming desire to be a father. Of course, seeing a pregnant Astoria Nott when she visited with her husband Theo didn’t help. He noticed all of his friends from Hogwarts except for Greg were married and starting families. Even the not so attractive Millicent had found an American Wizard to marry. Draco couldn’t help but wonder if the man was blind or if she was heavily glamoured when they met.

He marveled how much different his life would’ve been had he not been captured by Crabbe. Would he be married with a child? As he thought about it more, he realized that his mother and father would’ve been prancing him around pure-blood events hoping he’d meet an acceptable woman to marry. He shook his head, realizing his abduction probably only delayed that tradition. He was sure, as soon as, he got better his mother would be pressuring him into finding a suitable and well groomed girlfriend that he could potentially marry. His mother was getting older and if what Hermione said was correct, she was looking forward to being a grandmother.  

His quill continued to scratch against the parchment in the journal. He was pouring all of these mental speculations and fears onto the blank pages. After everything he lived through during the past five years, what would an upstanding woman from pure-blood society want with him? He knew the gold diggers out there saw dollar signs when they looked at him, but he wanted someone who’d care for him and love him for him and not his money. He wanted someone who looked after him and cared for him, but what he desired and what he deserved were two different things. Hermione was someone he could trust, but he knew his father wouldn’t approve of him marring someone with high moral integrity but low blood purity. Sometimes he wished he didn’t come from such a prestigious family because then he’d be able to marry whomever he wanted. He’d be allowed to marry someone he loved rather than someone who’d have a positive effect on the family name.

Draco sighed as he felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t stop dwelling on the fact that all he’d ever be was a coward. He was not deserving of family, friends, or even his own existence. Maybe if he’d been more like Saint Potter in school, he’d be capable of obtaining the only thing he currently desired. After five years away from wealth and society, he realized none of it mattered. The gold in his vault didn’t stop Crabbe from keeping him in a pain filled, powerless, squalor. His family’s name, wealth, and power didn’t help or expedite the process of him being found. Hell, his father’s ties to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord was what brought evil men like Crabbe Senior into his life. In the end, Draco Lucius Malfoy was nothing but a sniveling coward. He didn’t have any of the high moral fiber to save others, but what could one expect, when he couldn’t even save himself. 

He slammed the journal shut, stuck the quill in its binding, and tossed it on the nightstand. His heart ached in his chest and the ache was overwhelming. It was as if someone was casting the Cruciatus Curse but managed to keep the pain concentrated in that specific spot. He could no longer hold back the tears or the sobs and the only thing Draco was thankful for was his solitude. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Flashes of familiar memories, he was cracking under the pressure of his sixth year in the bathroom, came to mind and much like that occasion he wasn’t alone for long. However, instead of having Potter walk in on such a private moment, it was Healer Goyle in his billowing lime green robes.

Greg cleared his throat, “Draco, how are you feeling?”

Draco looked away from him. He refused to allow another person see him in this state. He tried to quiet his sobs and disguise his voice, “I’m tired. I think I’d like my potion, please.”

Draco could imagine Greg’s brow furrow as he spoke, “Are you sure? You haven’t even had dinner.”

Draco cleared his throat, “I’m not really hungry. I really just want to sleep, and I’d rather not have nightmares.”

Greg sighed and walked around the bed until he was looking Draco in the eyes. His blue eyes pierced Draco’s mind as if he were performing a silent Legilimens, which reminded him of Dumbledore’s all-knowing sparkle. Draco threw up his mental walls just in case. He didn’t want his healer to see anything that was currently plaguing his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder what Greg would think if he knew the type of person he was. Would he give him a one way ticket to Azkaban for his crimes against humanity? He was a rapist and a murderer. How many of those muggle playthings had he killed with his bare hands? Greg waving his hand in front of his face brought Draco out of his thoughts. He realized that Greg had been speaking while he checked out.

“Draco, did you hear a word I said?”

He shook his head, “No, sorry. I’ve got too much on my mind and I’m exhausted. I don’t need a lecture, but I do need my bloody sleeping potion.”

“I fear you’re just trying escape reality, so I’m going to get you something to eat before I give you your potion. It’s not good to take that potion on an empty stomach, especially your stomach. The years of malnutrition and sleeping potions have taken their toll on that particular organ. It’s starting to heal with the regenerative potions we’ve administered, but for your health, I refuse to give you your potions until after you’ve eaten dinner.”

Draco groaned, “I see Healer Goyle is here instead of my friend Greg.”

Greg shook his mop of dark curls, “I’m both, and you know I’m treating you this way because I care.”

* * *

Narcissa sat in the drawing room in her manor. She hoped that the changes she’d made to the room would prevent Hermione from remember what happened in the room. She’d replaced the elaborate chandelier and kept the marble fireplace since the last time Hermione had been in that room.  After the war and how dark Malfoy Manor became while the Dark Lord’s occupation, she decided to remodel. That room was the first room she changed to try and take her mind off of her missing son. In her grief she changed the color of the walls from the deep purple to a warm gold, hoping to bring some cheerfulness and rid the room of the horrible memories. She decided to go with more of a French Country style by adding more light and airy furniture. She replaced the rug that Hermione was tortured on by Bellatrix that fateful Easter Holiday five years prior with a white, yellow, and light blue floral one. She essentially turned her husband’s drawing room, into her new parlor. She had redecorated her old parlor to make it into a more masculine den.

Hermione and Harry were introducing Elty before their international portkey activated taking them to Australia. It was set to activate in an hour, and Narcissa couldn’t wait to meet the little guy, but she understood why he needed to stay with his Muggle family. It was safer and better for Draco. At the same time, she really wished he could move into the manor right away. She felt so lonely living in such a large place all by herself. Of course, Hermione had made a valid argument that while she was visiting Draco there wasn’t anyone to watch the boy. Also, introducing him to Draco when he was in such a fragile state of mind wasn’t a good idea.

The wards rang announcing their arrival. Narcissa watched the doorway to the room from the oversized white upholstered chair located near the fireplace. Harry and Hermione walked into the room as they flanked the little boy, each one of them holding one his little hands. She let out a small gasp as she took in the appearance of the toddler. He had similar coloring to Draco. His snowy complexion and platinum woven strands screamed Malfoy. The differences were that his features were much softer, he had chubby cheeks, sky colored eyes, and his hair fell in waves. She stood up from the chair and approached the boy, “Elty, I’m Nana Cissy. Will you give me a hug?”

The little boy’s heavy lidded eyes burst open as he let go of his guardians’ hands and ran toward her. He stopped right in front of her and tugged on her white blond locks. He pulled on his and spoke in broken French, “ _Our hair same.”_

Narcissa learned French as a child. It was required as her mother Druella Black nee Rosier was from France. She repeated her previous sentence in French and the boy’s face lit up. He nodded his head and wrapped her arms around her. She picked him up and stared at Harry and Hermione, “He only speaks French?”

Harry shrugged, “He’s grown up in a French Orphanage.”

Hermione smiled, “He’s still young. He can still learn English. My parents speak both languages and will teach him English. It’s likely that his other grandmother will want to teach him Spanish, as well.”

She carried on a conversation with her grandson in French. Once he realized she spoke French he excitedly told her about his day. He tried to explain his encounter with traveling by magic. He was excited about the broom ride over the English Channel. When the hour was up, Narcissa reluctantly handed him back over to Hermione and Harry. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, as the portkey activated, and they disappeared from her sight. In just that short time, she fell in love with that little boy. She hoped that her son’s health recovered quickly because she wanted to wake up and see that child’s smile every morning. He was so handsome and reminded her of Draco as a child. She slumped in her chair as her body was racked with sobs.


	8. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Another couple of months passed. In the last month, Draco was weaned off of his sleeping potion. They had noticed the change in his sleeping patterns as his nightmares had stopped. When Hermione discussed the change with Healer Bagshot, the witch explained that Draco’s journal treatment was working. Since he was spending more time writing things down and accepting his past, his subconscious mind was less active and thus the resurfacing of repressed memories halted. It was during that same discussion that the healer announced that St Mungo’s had done all they could for Draco, and that they would be releasing him to his mother’s custody. She stated that she would continue reading his journal entries and expected Hermione to continue treating him. She continued to turn that conversation over in her mind, along with the questions she had about the feelings she was developing for her former enemy. 

Narcissa cleared her throat getting Hermione’s attention, “So, Healer Goyle informed me earlier that they are releasing Draco today, and there’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you. I plan on having him return to the Manor with me. I would like to ask that you move in with us. I think it would be beneficial to his continued healing. I believe Greg is still planning on making daily visits, but I think that might be more as a show of solidarity than in a healer capacity.”

Hermione felt the shock of the request hit her full force. She hadn’t seen her London flat in the past few months and something pulled her toward Draco. She quickly remembered the heated conversation she had with Healer Bagshot and the woman’s request that she keep Draco as a patient even though she wasn’t a full healer yet. She rubbed her temples and sighed, “I’ll have to return to my work at the Ministry, but I could do some of that out of the office, much like what I’ve already been doing.” She smiled at Narcissa, “Yes, I will move in with you guys until Draco’s back on his feet. Well, I guess he already is, but you know what I mean his symptoms could return at any time.”

Narcissa’s face dropped, “Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I think you should have Rosy bring over your things tonight. I think you should take the guest suite next to Draco’s.”

Hermione furrowed her brow, “How about we not tell Draco about this. I’m not sure how’d he react.”

Narcissa’s placed a finger on her chin, “You’re right. How about we have Rosy move your things over and you pop over after Draco’s gone to bed. I’ll set up a listening charm so that you can hear if he needs you from your guest room.”

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk in the sitting room of her guest suite at the manor. She couldn’t help but wonder if Narcissa had directed the house elves to change the room to suit the tastes of a Gryffindor. She assumed the mostly Slytherin line wouldn’t have decorated a room, even a guest room, in Gryffindor reds and gold. The wood furniture was in rich browns and the upholstered chairs were in bright red, which stood across from an elaborate gold jacquard sofa. The chair she sat in at the large, femininely carved, wooden desk was a mate to the other two red overstuffed chairs. She had several stacked thick law books on the desk; one was opened in front of her, with a yellow highlighter in hand.

She continued to read over the laws highlighting any pro pure-blood or oppressive to other magical creatures and beings. She was deep in thought when she heard Draco scream. She continued to listen as she realized he woke up from a nightmare. She clenched her eyes rubbing her closed lids with her forefinger and thumb. She wondered if his PTSD symptoms had returned full force. Had his homecoming jogged some previously repressed memories? When she started hearing him mumbling and things hitting the wall, she got up from the desk. She walked out of her door and unlocked his suite’s door with a silent _Alohomora_. She walked through his sitting room, which was decorated in greens and gray with the same room layout as her own. She reluctantly approached his bedroom door and slowly twisted the knob.

She gasped as she saw the room littered with books. Draco was a crumpled mess on the floor with blood dripping from his wrists. He looked up at her with glazed over gray eyes and sobbed, “I can’t take it anymore. I don’t deserve to live. Everything would be easier if I were dead. Please, just let me die.”

She shook her head, “No Draco, I cannot let you do that.” She pointed her wand at his wrists and mumbled a couple of healing spells. She watched as the skin knitted back together. She vanished the still bloody letter opener he’d used to cut his wrists. She then levitated him to his bed while quickly putting the room back together with a few more spells.

Draco curled up on the bed tightly grasping his legs to his chest, “Why? Why can’t I just die? Why won’t you just let me die?”

“What happened? You were doing better in the hospital,” she mumbled rubbing his back as he continued to cry and plead for her to end his life.

“Being here made me remember. My father did do what Crabbe said he did. I was punished the same way by him when I came home at the end of each school year,” his body shook with sobs, “and I was second in our class to you. He was livid and when the Cruciatus curse stopped having an effect on me, he turned to another form of torture. Crabbe was right about all of it. The last time my father punished me that way when I was 14, he spit on me and told me how disgusted he was because he could tell I enjoyed it. He locked me in the dungeon for a couple of days to think about my deviant behavior. I cried for two days wondering what I did to make him hate me so much. I-” his sobs overtook him and he could no longer speak coherently.

She shushed him and climbed into bed with him. She held him as he continued to cry. She ran her hands through his soft hair until he fell asleep and continued to cradle him. She tried to remember the strong and proud boy from school, but the image twisted. She understood why he was so mean and that the arrogance he wore was only a shield. She remembered catching a glimpse here and there of stormy and sad gray eyes. Soon sleep overtook her.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning still dazed from another erotic dream to find Hermione protectively curled around him. In his daze, he thought it must be another one of his dreams. He moved in to kiss her sleeping form. Her eyes opened as she responded to his kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair knowing he needed this comfort. He needed to know that after everything he’d been through that he was still a man. He needed to feel in control of his life even if it was just in his dreams.

He kissed her neck and she moaned and helped him take her shirt off. She ran her fingers up and down his back that was textured from his physical scars. He continued to kiss her everywhere and felt his cock twitch. He couldn’t help but think about how real the dream felt, but his mind was clouded by the ecstasy of feeling her loving touch.  He pulled down her pants and gently rubbed her stump. She squirmed as he stuck a digit into her warm hole followed by two and he continued to rub her nub. She clamped around his fingers and he groaned. He quickly removed his pants and slid in where his fingers were only moments before. She moaned in delight and began grinding against his hips. The pleasure coursing through him was too much and soon he was sputtering in bliss and collapsed to the bed beside her. She pulled him into a tight embrace as sleep overtook them again.

When he awoke a second time to find a naked woman lying next to him he jumped out of bed in fear. His mind flooded him with Sofia and the times she’d willingly participated in similar acts for comfort. His mind grew dark and in his gut he knew it wasn’t Sofia that lay in that bed. The naked woman was Granger and his breath left him. What had he done? A whole new wave of guilt, regret, and pain overcame him. He’d victimized her and took advantage of her. He may have even forced himself on her. He tried to remember if at any point she had said no? Had she pleaded with him to stop like many of the muggle toys had? His head pounded as more and more memories flashed through his mind. Each woman having a different face, when he refused his body was still made to perform the acts. His bare hands wrapped around their throats until their eyes stared back at him lifeless. He’d lost count at how many women had died at his hands. He broke his stare from the one woman, who above all others, should’ve never been tainted by him. His eyes searched the room for anything that could help him end it all. He needed to remove himself from the world before he destroyed another person. How could he do that to her?

* * *

Hermione awoke to Draco frantically looking around his room. She watched in shock as he rummaged through desk draws and threw things around. She could tell he was freaking out again and feared he might be looking for something to harm himself with. She stood in her naked glory still feeling the afterglow of the sex they’d had that morning. She walked toward him resting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her with wide tear filled eyes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I thought it was a dream and I didn’t realize it wasn’t. I needed-”

She could tell he was freaking out and shut him up the best way she knew how. She kissed him and held him close to her. She needed him to know she was completely willing that morning and that he didn’t take advantage of her. She was fully awake while he was in a daze. If anything, she took advantage of him. She flicked her tongue at his lips causing him to gasp. She deepened the kiss pinning him up against the wall. She soon broke the kiss and plastered light kisses down his cheek and his neck. She peppered his chest and abs with them. Soon she was on her knees staring at his saluting soldier. She looked up at him as she wrapped her fingers around the base. His eyes were a dark gray filled with lust and desire. She whispered, “I want you, Draco.”

He was speechless and she heard him let out a gasp. She stroked and licked the head and soon her head was slowly bobbing as she deep throated and came up to lick the top before going back down. She felt his hand rest on her head with his fingers tangled in her mess of curls as he gently nudged her. Her pace quickened and soon she heard him warn, “I’m going to-” She took him in all the way and prepared for the warm liquid to explode down her throat.

Once his spasms stopped, she swallowed and stood before him. She pulled him into an embrace and he rested his head on her shoulder, “There’s no reason for you to apologize. I was willing this morning and I still am.” She dropped her arms and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the bed, “How about we try this a second time when both of us are fully aware of what’s happening.”

His voice cracked, “You want me, even when you know what I’ve done?”

“Draco, you were the victim. You didn’t do anything. Even when you tortured people, it was because you were commanded to do so by Riddle. When you were forced to rape and murder it was at the hands of Crabbe or under the Imperious Curse. You’re not a bad person and you never will be. Come here and let me show you how much I want you,” she pushed him on the bed and straddled him as she showered him with warm and soft kisses.

His eyes closed and he murmured, “You make me feel so good.”

She chuckled and smiled as she continued to grind on him. He was ready to go again and she was moving with him. It caused him to let out a husky moan. She continued until they both fell over with sweat dripping and fully satiated. She rolled off of him and cuddled into him. He kissed her temple and whispered, “Thank you.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why are you thanking me?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess because it’s like you’ve lifted a weight off of my shoulders. I never thought I could feel happy again and well I’m feeling something stronger than happiness.”

* * *

Narcissa chuckled as she checked on Draco. She found the two lovers covered by his green comforter and cuddled lovingly together. Something in their peaceful sleeping faces told her that her son was finally starting to mend. She knew that difficult times still remained, but with Hermione by his side Draco would finally live. Hopefully, Hermione would be able to assist him and help him through his challenges. She wondered if Lucius’ release and Elty’s arrival would help her son mend further. She was counting down the days with her selfish desire to have both her husband and her grandson in her arms again. She left the suite and asked the elves to move all of Hermione’s belongings to Draco’s suite. If love was going to bloom between the two, she was going to do everything to insure it. After all, she knew that Hermione had bonded with Elty and would raise him as her own.

Hermione awoke as the door shut. She looked over the blond in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She kissed him and he awoke with a smile, “I keep thinking this is just a dream and I’ll wake back up in that horrible room.”

She furrowed her brow, “I was wondering about something you said last night. I understand you remember things; however do you think your father would’ve punished you like that? I mean Greg said something to me the other day that has me thinking.”

Draco rested his head on the pillow feeling the warmth and comfort of her body next to him. He cleared his throat, “I remember him doing that, but I do have to admit he was far more forceful with my punishment that time.” He tapped his finger to his chin, “You know it’s curious. Before I went to Hogwarts my punishment was only slashing hexes when I was really bad. The Cruciatus and other punishments didn’t happen for the first time until after my first year.”

She looked at him wondering if she should push her luck and the boundaries of his trust, “Do you think you’d let me in? I want to help but it’s difficult when I don’t fully understand what you’ve gone through.”

He gulped and remained silent for a moment. “I’ll let you in, but only for you to help me.”

Hermione nodded and stared into his gray eyes. She again fell into his eyes and memories without speaking the spell. She was there but she could still feel her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

It had been a while since Crabbe was there last. There was a loud crack and Crabbe was accompanied with a female. She seemed pretty battered and abused. The man laughed, “Boy, we’re going to see how good you are at asserting power. You see this muggle filth here? You’re going to fuck her to death this time and if you fail and I have to finish the work for you then I’ll enjoy you for two days straight.”

Draco shook his head, “No, I won’t do it. I won’t hurt another innocent person.”

Crabbe snickered, “Well, it looks like I’m going to get that marathon after all. But you’re still going to have to perform your duty. _Imperio_.”

Draco’s eyes were glazed over as he ripped the clothes off the screaming muggle. She had black stringy hair and honey colored eyes. He couldn’t think. He could only do what the voice was telling him. He pushed into to the screaming woman and didn’t feel anything, as he did what the voice commanded. If he had a stronger will he could’ve resisted the curse, but what will he had was gone. Soon Draco had his hands around the woman’s throat and he was choking her. When the life drained out of her eyes, he continued to pound.

Crabbe lifted the curse and pointed, “See what you did, boy? You love to inflict pain as much as you love receiving it. That’s why you refused to do that right? You wanted to feel me all over you.” He pushed Draco face down on his bed and did exactly what he’d threatened him with. Draco thought he’d die from blood loss before the man stopped. He hoped that death would come soon.

After Crabbe left, Draco mumbled in the darkness to some invisible being, “Just let me die. Please just let me die. I don’t want to live anymore.”

* * *

Hermione left that memory to find Draco curled into her and sobbing. She reached out to touch him but he rolled away from her. She moved toward him and pulled him close to her. He tried to shrug out of her hug as he continued to cry. “Why are you touching me? After witnessing that you should be disgusted. I raped and killed that woman like all of the others.”

Hermione whispered in his ear, “Under the Imperious Curse. So, really Crabbe raped and killed that woman by using you as a tool. I bet you everyone you raped or murdered was because of him. You may not have been under the Imperious for Sofia, but he physically forced you to do that.”

Draco allowed him to hold him, “That was the worst visit I remember clearly and that was the last time he visited me. He apparated with the corpse like he always did to who knows where, and left me there knowing Rosy would keep me alive. The only one who he left there with me was Sofia, but in the end he disappeared with her lifeless body as well.”

She shushed and ran her open palm up and down his arm, “It’s okay Draco. You’re no longer down there. You’re in your bedroom. You’re here with me.”


	9. His Father’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione spent the next couple of months sharing a bed with Draco. She did her Ministry work from the desk in his sitting room. She spent her free time reading Draco’s journal and trying to help him through his traumatic experience. She picked up some books on the treatment of Post Traumatic-Stress Disorder from a muggle book store. The most recommended and successful treatment for the disorder was crisis counseling. With other situations psychologists suggest not forcing a patient to talk about things that cause pain for them to discuss.  However, when a person suffers from what Draco had, not talking about the trauma usually causes the symptoms worsen. So, she may have pushed him a few times. The Wizarding World was getting better with the treatment of this disorder after the Second Wizarding War. Before that they had no understanding of mental illness like muggle psychologists. They had learned with the help from some muggle-born witches and wizards that there were some things that magic couldn’t fix. One of those things was the symptoms associated with witnessing the horrors inflicted by Death Eaters.

Narcissa pulled her aside the night before and explained that Lucius was coming home. She was to escort him home in the morning and she wanted Hermione to stay home with Draco. She was unsure how her son would react to his father’s return. Hermione was concerned that the memories he had of his father’s punishments might flood him in the presence of his father. She was concerned he might suffer from flashbacks and there’s no way to tell how Draco would respond. Since his body would be flooded with hormones preparing him to either fight or flee. She looked over at Draco who sat on his silver colored sofa reading a book while she did her work. This had been their routine since the House Elves had moved her belongings to his suite.

Hermione closed her books and sat next to him. “I was wondering. How do you think you’ll feel when you come face to face with your father?”

Draco sighed, marked his place in his book, and set it on the dark wood end table to his right. “So, is it time for therapy again, Healer Granger?”

Hermione’s brow furrowed, “You’re aversion to my question concerns me.”

He ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration, “I’m really not sure how I’ll react. I mean he’s my father and I love him, but the idea that he could do something like that to me makes me sick. It makes me angry. Part of me hates him as much as I hate Crabbe. You know really what happened to me is his fault. If he never chose to follow that snake faced monster, then I would’ve never been around Crabbe.”

Hermione tapped her bottom lip as she thought. “So, you see your father’s poor choices as the reason for Crabbe’s actions?”

Draco leaned his head back on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “No, well I don’t know, maybe. I guess only Crabbe is to blame for his actions, but I don’t think he would’ve abducted me if my father wasn’t a fellow Death Eater who’d lost his standing with the Dark Lord.”

Hermione stared straight ahead into the fire. “So, it’s not your father your angry with, but Crabbe.”

Draco got up from the couch and began pacing in front of her as he became more and more agitated. “I have plenty of reasons to be angry with my father. I was never good enough for him while I was in school. Someone was always better than me. Harry Potter was better at Quidditch. You always out performed me in class rank. I was shunned from the Slug Club because it was known that my father was a Death Eater. I was forced to accept the Dark Mark at sixteen and was expected to successfully complete my task to kill Dumbledore. It was a bloody suicide mission and Voldemort hoped I’d die. He wanted me to die to teach my father a lesson. My life and my mother’s life were in jeopardy because my father decided to follow a pure-blood zealot when he was young. I was under so much stress, I didn’t sleep, I barely ate, and I didn’t do my school work. I basically screwed up my academic potential to serve a madman I’d grown to hate. I loathed him more when he made me torture Rowle. He only saw me as a tool. If I didn’t use the Cruciatus Curse on him, Voldemort would’ve turned his wand on me, and I would’ve been the one lying on the floor convulsing in pain. Yes, I was quite familiar with that curse before I was captured by Crabbe.”

“Draco,” Hermione whispered.

He didn’t hear it as he continued to pace and tears shimmered in his eyes. “Then you three were captured and brought to our Manor during Easter Break. My father was going off about how turning Harry Potter over to Voldemort would restore our standing. He was excited at the prospect of regaining favor with the madman. It was like he was willing to sacrifice us all a second time if it would insure he had the power he sought with Voldemort. I stood there and watched as Bellatrix tortured you. I watched as she carved that horrible word into your arm. The word I’d branded you with our second year at Hogwarts. All because of the hatred my father forced down my throat and knowing that as long as you continued to be your Know-it-all self, I’d never gain my father’s respect.

“Then you miraculously escaped, but my father’s words only continued to repeat in my mind. If we were the ones to deliver Potter to Voldemort, then my family would survive. I had to do something and that’s when I waited outside the Room of Requirement with Crabbe and Goyle.  I planned to surrender Harry to Voldemort in hopes to have my father proud of me for a change, but we know how that turned out. My family had lost so much standing that Vincent refused to listen to me and threw around those curses. Then he decided to cast Fiendfyre.” He stopped and his stormy gray gaze centered on her. “We could’ve all died in there. Why did you guys save me and Greg?” 

“Well, I’m not one to allow anyone to die if it can be helped. So, my motivation was my large heart and even though you were the bane of my existence, Harry did tell me about the Rowle thing. I think his opinion of you changed when he saw that. Well, I guess it was more when he saw the look on your face, as you were being forced to torture the man. His connection to Voldemort toward the end was restored because the man was freaking out and failed to shield his mind.”

Draco’s face lost what little color it had. “Harry witnessed that?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, he saw it through Voldemort’s eyes. He saw it as if he was the one ordering you to torture the man for bringing him the news that Harry escaped.”

Draco sat down and his shoulders slumped. “I guess things would’ve been different had I found my parents and we sat in the aftermath of the final battle. I probably would’ve clung to them with the hope that there would’ve been a place for our family in the new Wizarding World, but instead they probably frantically searched for me or my body. I guess I wouldn’t have discovered one thing if I’d never been abducted, I wouldn’t have found out just how much my father cares about me. He’d ended up back in Azkaban because he took the law in his own hands in an attempt to find my kidnapper.” He allowed his face to fall into his hands, “But I guess that doesn’t mean he cares. He could’ve just wanted to locate me so that he could continue to keep me under his thumb.”

Hermione pulled him into a hug, “Do you truly believe that?”

She felt his shoulders shake as he sobbed, “No, I don’t want that to be true. I want him to love me. I want him to be proud of me. I want to make both of my parents happy, but look at what a mess I am now. How could I ever be the man I need to be? How will I ever be the man he expects of me?”

* * *

It had been a while since Draco had needed a sleeping draught, but with how worked up he’d gotten, she determined it was for the best. She wanted to have an opportunity to speak with both of his parents before he faced seeing his father. She could tell he had mixed feelings about seeing his father again, and Hermione still wondered how accurate those memories of his father were. So, she was soon sitting at the long table in the dining room across from a defeated Lucius and a sad faced Narcissa.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Draco’s a little conflicted when faced with your possible return Lucius. He remembers some punishments he received from you after not performing as well as Mudblood in school. Crabbe reminded him of those punishments while he was breaking him.” The man’s gray eyes shown out of deathly pale complexion, as the formally haughty man resembled the broken man he became by the end of the Second Wizarding War. She wondered if he ever recovered from the war as it was replaced with his missing son. “Lucius, did you ever punish Draco in a sexual manner?”

His mouth fell open and his eyes narrowed. “I’ve made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life, but I’d never do something that perverted. I never even used the Cruciatus Curse on him as punishment. I have to admit that I might’ve sent a stinging hex his way every once in a while to get his attention. A slashing hex when he’d done something really bad, but I love my son. I’d never do anything that could compromise his mental stability.” He looked down and mumbled, “Except join the Death Eater ranks.”

Hermione believed him. There was something in those familiar gray eyes that spoke to her much like the broken ones belonging to her lover. Her assumption about the true depravity of Crabbe was solidified by Lucius’ reaction. “Well, Draco remembers both the use of the Cruciatus Curse and being sodomized by you. Of course none of this occurred until after he returned from Hogwarts and was second place to me. He stated the last time it occurred was when he was fourteen and you told him that he enjoyed it too much that you’d stop. He also stated that he was left in the Dungeon of the home for two days.”

Lucius’ eyes widened, “Sodomized, bloody Hell.” He covered his face with his hands before peering back up at her. “I remember finding him in the dungeon when he was fourteen. It took us two days to find where he’d run off. Narcissa and I were shocked when we found him down there. He never told us what happened.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “Perhaps he didn’t tell you because he thought you were playing some game. In his eyes it was you that had put him there and maybe he thought you were feigning innocence because you didn’t want Narcissa to know.” She worried her lip as she continued to process information. “How often was Crabbe over here?”

Narcissa demanded, “What are you insinuating?”

She sighed, “I have a feeling that Crabbe was behind those attacks.” She turned her attention back to Lucius, “How likely would it have been for him to put you under the Imperious Curse?”

He shook his head vehemently, “No, I’m a master of that curse and I made damn well sure that I could overcome it at a very young age. I may’ve used the Imperious as an excuse to keep myself out of jail after the First Wizarding War, but I’m not one to be controlled like that.”

Hermione rubbed her temples, “That leaves Polyjuice Potion and that makes more sense for a sadist like Crabbe. He probably got off impersonating you and doing unspeakable things to Draco. He insured that Draco would never tell you about it because he thought you were the one doing it.” She took a couple of calming breaths and found her resolve, “I guess a visit to dear ol’ Crabbe in Azkaban is needed. I’ll contact Harry so that he can accompany me. I’ll rip the memories from that man’s mind, and I don’t care if it causes any permanent damage. When I’m done helping the prosecution with his case, that man will be sentenced to Despair Island where the Dementors have been exiled.”

Lucius stared at Hermione wide eyed and mouth agape. It took him a moment to regain his composure. He cleared his throat, “You care greatly for my son, don’t you?”

She nodded her head, “Yes, I do. I love him and there’s something else we must discuss. I don’t know if your wife has told you about your Grandson Elty.” Narcissa shook her head no. Hermione told him the full ghastly story before ending with. “I’m going to give Draco some time to adjust to your return before I retrieve my parents, aunt, uncle, and Elty by International Portkey.” She looked down the table and ran her finger along the wood grain afraid to make eye contact with either Malfoy. She was about to tell them something that she hadn’t even told Draco yet, but she feared the news would break his fragile mental state. She muttered, “There’s something else.” She found her Gryffindor Courage and looked Narcissa in the eye, “I’m pregnant. I had Healer Goyle check me out a couple of days ago when I went to my weekly meeting with Healer Bagshot.”

Narcissa’s blue-gray eyes twinkled and a smile lit up her face. “We have another grandbaby on the way?”

Hermione nodded her head yes, “I’m afraid to tell him, but I think he needs to know before we introduce him to Elty. I think that Elty will be an even bigger shock for him. My parents say he’s been very well behaved and he’s speaking in English with a handful of French words here and there. He’s quite bright and picked up on the English quickly. Of course, he’s been with them for the past four months.”

Lucius took Hermione’s hand and kissed it. “You are a wonderful addition to our family. My wife tells me that our son wouldn’t be doing as well as he is without you. I do hope that we have a wedding to welcome you into our ranks before news of the baby arrives in the media.”

Hermione chuckled, “Still an aristocratic family through and through. However, I do believe it’s Draco’s job to ask me.”

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned all night trying to find the right words to tell Draco her news. She still wasn’t sure how he’d react when he found out. Would he be happy? Would he be angry and think she tried to trap him? Would he break or would it dredge up difficult memories about Sofia? She finally slipped into a restless sleep. She awoke to something poking her stomach and hot kisses running down her chin and neck. She smiled and kissed him back, “So, I’m guessing you’d like a morning treat before we have breakfast?”

He didn’t answer except for more fervent kisses. She looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were shut tight and tears were leaking from them. She pulled him into a heated and passionate kiss. Her fingers ran through his silky blond locks, which he never had cut. They were loose but he was pulling it back at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon during the day. She broke away, “What’s the matter?”

He pulled her into a hug and shook. “I woke up from a horrible dream and just needed you. Will you please just give me what I need?”

She whispered in his ear, “Of course.” She pushed him onto his back. She caressed and kissed his bare and well defined chest. She ran her finger up and down his little light blond trail of hair that went from his navel and disappeared below his pajama pant waistband. She continued to kiss and caress as she freed him from his pants. He let out a moan. She smirked as she fully took him in and relieved herself of the nightgown she wore. His eyes widened as he realized she’d went to bed without wearing any knickers.

He closed his eyes in pleasure and groaned, “Oh you feel so warm, wet, and tight.” Another tear slipped from his eye. She bent over and licked it before setting a pace that caused him to gasp. She continued to ride him like a cowgirl until she felt herself fall over the edge. He let out an animalistic growl as he followed suit. He pulled her down to him and hugged her to his body as if she’d disappear if he let go.

Hermione knew that it probably wasn’t the best time and she’d forgotten everything she was going to say. Her Gryffindor courage got the better of her once more as she blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

She knew he heard her because he let out a gasp and his hold on her went limp. She got off his chest to look at him in the eye. They were open but vacant. She jumped up and quickly got dressed as she repeated mental curses. How could she have been so stupid? She’d just sent him into shock with her news and it was likely she’d triggered some memories.

She sighed, “Rosy.”

There was a pop and the doe eyed house elf appeared before her mistress, “Mistress called me?”

Hermione rubbed her eyes realizing there was no point in correcting the house elf. If she wanted to call her mistress then there wasn’t anything she could do. “Yes Rosy, could you dress Draco while I go and wake up Narcissa and Lucius?”

Rosy nodded her head fervently, “Yes Mistress.”


	10. Confronting Inner Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Draco was enjoying the afterglow of his morning treat. He held Hermione’s perfect body tight to him wondering what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as her. Something within his mind nagged him and made him question if the happiness he’d felt was real. Could she really be here? Was this just a wonderful dream that he was going to wake up from and find himself back in that small cell and Crabbe’s groping hands all over him?

Then he heard it like a whisper on the wind, “I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t know what is was about that simple phrase that was so familiar to him, but that one sentence brought him back to his nightmare. He was once again in that dark, dank, dungeon cell, but he was not alone. Another curly haired beauty lay next to him. Her ice blue eyes focused on him as she gently caressed his cheek. “Mi amor, I don’t know how long it will be before he returns. I know that my death will come, but I want you to know the past few months I’ve spent with you have been wonderful. Okay, so the location isn’t the best, but it’s magical in its own right.”

Draco focused on her features, “You know about magic?”

Sofia’s face lit up and her blue eyes sparkled, “Ah, yes I do. My cousin is a witch, so I know about magic. My grandmother on my father’s side was a squib, so even our fathers knew about magic. Though my uncle Robert thought my grandmother was only making up stories, but my father always believed it was real. It’s funny that Robert was the one to have a witch for a daughter. Especially, since he and his wife are both dentists.”

“Wow, so your cousin’s a muggle-born witch,” Draco mused and couldn’t stop the feeling that he was missing something very obvious.

“There’s something else I’ve discovered, Draco. I’m pregnant,” She whispered as if she was afraid how he’d react.

Draco sat up and stared at her. He cleared his throat, “Do you think it was from when I, when I raped you?”

Her eyes widened, “It’s possible that it might’ve been from the night you were forced on me, but it could’ve been from any of the other times I’ve willingly made love to you.”

“How far along do you think you are?” Draco asked wondering what they were going to do. Was he going to allow Crabbe to kill his unborn child when he killed Sophia? Was there anything they could do to protect her until after the child was born? He knew there was no way to protect her indefinitely.  It was a reality he feared she knew too well. He suspected she had accepted her inevitable death like a courageous Gryffindor.

She shook her head, “I don’t even know how long exactly we’ve been down here.”

Draco had never tried to call the little house elf before, but he wondered if she’d come when he called her, “Rosy.”

A loud pop sounded and the little doe eyed thing appeared, “Yous called me?”

“Yes, Rosy I was wondering if you’d check to see if Sofia is pregnant and if she is how far along is she?”

The already large eyed house elf managed to widen her eyes further before closing them. She snapped her fingers and squealed, “She’s six month along and it be a boy.”

Draco let out a slow breath. She was pregnant with the next male Malfoy heir. A desire to live, he hadn’t felt in over a year, exploded within him. He had to insure his son was born and safe. If he ever made it out of that predicament alive, he’d search for him. He’d find him and claim him as his own. He owed it to Sofia. “Is there a way we can hide Sofia when your master comes back? I know you cannot allow me to leave, but did he say anything about her?”

She shook head, “I can’t lets no prisoners out. He ordered me not to allow anyone who’s been in the dungeon out. So nos I can’t let her out, but maybes we could hide hers. Master does has a hidden invisibility cloak in upstairs closet. We could throw it over her when he visits. Hes been gone fur long time. He probably forgot about his muggle filth.”

Draco closed his eyes now that they had a plan. They’d insure Sofia’s survival until after their son was born, but then he realized something Rosy had said. “Rosy, after the baby’s born do you think you’d be able to leave with him? He will have been born here, but he’s not one of your master’s prisoners.”

Rosy thought for a while, “Yous right I could leave with him. If he only in room for a few minutes, he no prisoner.”

Draco sighed, “Thank you Rosy.”

* * *

Three months passed with Crabbe visiting him weekly, Draco’s hope for his son to make it in the world, kept him from breaking. Sofia cried for a couple of hours into his chest as soon as Crabbe left after every visit. Her tears showed him she cared and he held her while Rosy tended to his wounds. He’d rest his hand on Sofia’s growing belly and talk to his unborn son. They discussed what to name him and Draco explained his family’s tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. Draco was shocked when she suggested the name Eltanin, which was one of the brightest stars in the Draco constellation. It was apparent that Sofia was an avid star gazer. When he agreed to that as a first name she suggested her maternal grandfather’s name Esteban for his middle name. Draco liked how the traditions from both sides were combined into one. It was what his parents did for him, by naming him after a constellation and then giving him his father’s first name as his middle name. 

On the fateful night when his son made his way into the world, he held Sofia when she cried out in pain. Rosy popped down and helped deliver the baby. After hours of pain and pushing, Eltanin had arrived. Sofia passed out after having one quick glance at her baby.

Rosy wrapped him up in a blue blanket that Draco didn’t know where she’d gotten it from. She smiled at the baby, “What’s yous name?”

Draco smiled staring at the little boy. His eyes were closed but his bright blond hair was vivid once the elf was done cleaning him up. “His name is Eltanin Esteban Malfoy. Do you think you could get me a quill and some parchment?” The elf snapped her fingers and parchment, a quill, and a jar of ink all appear before him. He quickly jotted down a note explaining the boys name and that they couldn’t care for him but that someone would arrive for him and ask for the child by his full name. He requested that they care for him until that day came.  He advised them that person would pay whatever amount necessary to cover the cost of caring for his son. It was all written in perfect French, as he asked Rosy to bring him to a French Muggle Orphanage. He figured his son would be safe from Crabbe in Muggle France, and it was unlikely an enemy would come across his son before he could retrieve him. When he was done, he handed the rolled up parchment to Rosy. “Will you please deliver this with him to the Muggle Orphanage you selected and never tell Crabbe about him or where he could be located.”

The elf nodded her head yes and disappeared with a loud crack. Draco looked over at the weak Sofia and wiped away the sweat. He held her close to him before a pop sounded. Draco looked over his shoulder expecting to see the elf but felt his stomach drop when he saw the tall, portly man. Rosy had taken the invisibility cloak with her so she wouldn’t be seen by the muggles at the orphanage. Sofia was exposed and Draco knew the day of their son’s birth was the same day she was going to die.

Crabbe chuckled, “You thought I forgot about her, didn’t you?”

Draco remained silent as he held Sofia’s unconscious body close to him. He couldn’t bare this. He loved her, she was the mother of his child, and sadly he knew there was no way he could stop Crabbe from killing her. Crabbe’s voice shouted, “ _Avada Kedavra_.” The green light flew past Draco and hit Sofia. He felt her heart stop beating and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. His reason for holding on was no longer there. She was dead like everything else he touched. Crabbe ripped her still warm body from his arms and chuckled, “I’m going to take out the trash and then I’m coming back to enjoy you. You’ve been apparently enjoying her in my absence, so I’ll need to make up for taking away your toy.”

Draco didn’t respond other than curling up in a ball and sobbing. He knew this was inevitable. She knew she was going to die. They were only able to put it off long enough so that they’re son could be born, but it didn’t stop it from hurting. She was just in his arms and he already missed her. There was something about her that just seemed so familiar and just so right. If only he could remember what it was or of whom she reminded him. 

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa, and Hermione stood around Draco’s bed hoping he’d awake from his vacant stare. Hermione attempted to enter his mind but his walls quickly flew up. She wasn’t sure if it was an unconscious response on Draco’s part since she assumed he was reliving his stay in the dungeon. His eyes jotted around the room and he jumped out of bed. “I need to find him. I can’t believe I forgot about him. I broke my promise. I promised to get him as soon as I got out of that place.”

Lucius placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and calmly asked, “Who?”

Draco shrugged the hand off his shoulder, “You wouldn’t understand. You’d never accept him because he’s a half-blood. You’re pure-blood values would rather see him dead than welcome him into our family. I will retrieve him and if I have to, I’ll leave the Manor. I must care for my heir. I’ve left him alone for too long. Will he hate me?” His eyes pleaded with Hermione to answer.

She was able to quickly piece together what he was talking about. He must’ve remembered his son. “No, I don’t think Elty is capable of hating anyone. He’s much like his mother in that respect. Don’t worry, little Eltanin is safe.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “You called him Elty and you spoke of his mother as if you knew Sofia. How could you know Sofia?”

Hermione pulled him into a hug, “Draco, I’ve known Sofia all of her life. She’s my younger cousin, Sofia Rose Granger.”

“You said Elty was a boy your parents were adopting. Please don’t tell me they’ve adopted my son. I must keep my promise. He’s my first born heir. Wait, Sofia did say she had a cousin that was a witch. That’s why she looked so familiar to me.”

“Draco, we were waiting until your father was released before we brought him home. I sent him to Australia with my parents because I knew he’d be safe there until you were well enough to be around him. You didn’t remember him. I didn’t want to cause you more pain by telling you that not only did Crabbe force you to rape Sofia but that she gave you a son.”

He pushed her away and crossed his arms, “When do I get to meet my son, Granger?”

“I will see about having an International Portkey prepared as quickly as possible and I’ll send Harry to escort my parents, his other grandparents, and Elty here.” She quickly walked into the sitting room to quickly write a note to Harry and didn’t notice that Draco was following her.

“Potter’s met my son?”

She ignored Draco’s question and called for Rosy. When the elf appeared she asked, “Rosy could you deliver this note to Harry?” The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. She then turned to Draco, “Of course Harry met your son. He was the one who retrieved him from the orphanage.” Before he could complain she crossed her arms, “Do you even remember what I said that sent you down memory lane?”

Draco’s eyes widened, “You told me that you’re pregnant. Are you?”

Hermione nodded her head, “Yes, I’m two months pregnant. Greg did the diagnostic spell for me.”

Draco sat on the couch and muttered, “I should’ve known she was your cousin, she acted so much like a bloody Gryffindor.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with glistening eyes, “Am I capable of being a father? I don’t have the best example of how a father should act.”

Hermione bit her lip not sure how to respond. She noticed the hurt look on Lucius’ face when he heard his son’s statement. He and Narcissa had stayed back in the bedroom more than likely to give the couple some space. She sighed, “There’s something else. I think that those memories you have starting the summer after your first year at Hogwarts. Well, I think that might’ve been Crabbe disguised as your father and not your father.”

* * *

Hermione had given Draco a partial dose of a sleeping draught. He was too upset to sleep but too depressed and drained to do much else after reliving everything that happened with Sofia. In the end, he was grieving her loss, as he never really had time to go though the grieving process after it happened. Hermione sat in one of the chairs in the Drawing Room where she was having Afternoon Tea with Narcissa and Lucius.

Narcissa smiled, “I’ll have the house elves prepare the suite next to Draco’s as a play room and two bedrooms, one for Elty and one for the nursery. I think that we should have a door added between your sitting room and the playroom, so you two can easily access the children. Though I’m sure, Rosy would be happy to help care for them.”

Hermione sipped her tea, “Rosy has become a member of the family. I think she’ll be excited to hear about Elty’s arrival. She’d admitted to me that she’d used the invisibility cloak to visit him in the orphanage from time to time up until Draco was found.”

Lucius cleared his throat, “I think we’re dancing around the Erumpent in the room. My son hates me and will probably never allow me to meet my grandson. I understand that he accepted what you told him, but I’m afraid it’s too late. We spoiled him with materialistic things, but I never gave him what he really needed.” Tears glistened in his gray eyes, but from the shear will of a proud pure-blood not one escaped, “I was too reserved with my emotions. I was quick to reprimand him when he acted unbecoming, but I never showed him love. I guess I always thought that was his mother’s job.”

Hermione set her delicate tea cup on the saucer she held in her left hand and let out a long sigh. “I fear that’s the problem with pure-blood aristocratic society.  A stringent code of conduct exists, which requires the male members to act cool and aloof. This causes the child to feel unloved from the male parent and the cycle continues as the son follows in the footsteps of the father before him.”

He pounded his clenched fist causing Hermione to jump, “I’m sick of it. I don’t want to have a damn thing to do with what almost cost my family their lives. I want to pull my son into a hug and tell him that I love him, like my father never did for me, and reassure him that I’ll make sure no one ever harms him again. I want to see my son, strong, and able to smile again. I just want him to be happy, something I rarely allowed myself to feel. I was trying to make my father proud long after he was gone. I just wanted to prove to him that I was worth something that I neglected to see that I was doing the same thing to Draco.”

Hermione watched as Narcissa took his hand and squeezed it. She decided that it was time to recommend what she and Healer Bagshot were discussing earlier.  She set her tea cup and saucer on the end table before making eye contact with the older couple. “You know, something that Healer Bagshot thought would be beneficial for Draco’s recovery was family therapy. She suggested that we all sit in a room together. I would be acting as the healer while you all take turns discussing your feelings. Do you think this is something you’d be interested in doing?”

Narcissa nodded her head yes and smiled. Lucius bowed his head, “I’ll do anything that will help my son get better and hopefully improve our relationship.”

“I think we should wait a week before bringing Elty home. This will give us time to start these conversations and–” She was interrupted by the loud pop of apparition and the appearance of Harry Potter. She jumped up and squealed, “Harry.” She pulled him into a hug.

Lucius quickly stood, “Who gave you permission to apparate into my drawing room?”

Narcissa chuckled, “I’m the one who changed the wards. He’s been here to visit Hermione several times since she moved in. I couldn’t very well keep her best friend from seeing her.”

Harry ended his hug with Hermione, smiled at Narcissa, and then turned to Lucius, “Mr. Malfoy, I’m happy to see that you’ve been released. I never thought you deserved the sentence they gave you, but they saw your act as disproving the testimony I gave during your first trial. I guess they didn’t think you’d changed, but I saw the act as what it really was. It was an act of a desperate man who’d lost his son.” He offered his hand to Lucius who took it and shook it in a businesslike manner. “I’ve been the Auror overseeing your son’s abduction case, and I’ve asked to be assigned to the whole family. As the circumstances are very delicate, and I fear not everyone in Magical Law Enforcement have the best intentions for your family.”

Hermione cleared her throat, “I was just talking to them about delaying Elty’s return for a week. I thought in that time we could work through any underlying family issues. I also wanted to take that trip to Azkaban we were talking about. Did you talk to Blaise about helping us with the case against Crabbe?”

“Yes, well I didn’t even have to ask him. He approached as soon as Draco was found on one of Crabbe’s properties. Also, Theo wanted to lend some of his services as well. He does have many contacts within the Magical Law Enforcement department.”

Hermione nodded her head, “I wanted him with me. I’ve become a pretty strong Legilimens, but I think Theo should be there as a backup. If he and I have to double team the git, we will. I don’t care if his brain turns to mush. It’s not like he has many cognitive functions to begin with.”

Harry smiled, “I’ll get everything ready for tomorrow afternoon. Also, I’ll get that International Portkey. You may wish to give your parents a call, so they’ll be expecting my arrival.” He kissed her on the temple, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione cracked her knuckles, “Okay, so now that we have all of that worked out. How about we try our first family session after dinner tonight? I think that Draco will be feeling a bit better by then. Especially, since my parents sent me a video tape of Elty. I’ll just have Rosy retrieve my television and VCR. I think it might be the best start for our conversation.”

Narcissa hopped up, “I’ll go talk with the House Elves about preparing all of Draco’s favorites tonight. We have a reason to celebrate, after all. Lucius is home, Elty’s coming home, and we have another grandbaby on the way. Oh, and I must have the guest suites prepared for your parents, and Elty’s muggle grandparents. I think they should share the East Wing with you.”

Hermione looked down at her hands, “That’s something I didn’t think about. I don’t know how my parents will react when I tell them that I’m expecting and that Draco and I aren’t even engaged. They’re a bit conservative.”


	11. Family Therapy and Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione observed the interaction between the Malfoys during dinner. They were all silent as they ate their food. No one spoke; no one smiled, or even joked. The whole thing seemed too formal and cold for a family dinner. She was used to the large and loud Weasley Family Dinners. When it was just the three of them eating, they’d have some quiet discourse. The return of Lucius at the head of the table had some sort of psychological effect on both Draco and Narcissa. Hermione wondered if this was a normal occurrence. She looked around the table reading each person’s eyes. She saw fear and discomfort in Draco’s, which she attributed to the new situation and his memories. Narcissa’s were filled with sadness, as if she knew that their dinners were cold.  Lucius’ shone with regret, longing, and hesitation. She made mental note understanding what she observed needed to be addressed.

The moment their deserts were finished, she cleared her throat. “I think we should all move to the front parlor, as it might be a more comfortable area.”

Draco stared at her for a moment and groaned. “Why do I get a feeling that I’m going to be speaking to Healer Granger tonight?”

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, “Because there are some underlying issues that need to be addressed before we bring Elty into this family dynamic.”

Draco rolled his gray eyes, “I don’t see the problem. Mum is excellent with children, and Father will do what he does best by avoiding contact.”

“How has your father’s emotional absence made you feel?”

Draco shook his head, “Nun-uh Granger, we’re not going there. That’s off limits and anything that touches on the relationship with my father always will be.”

“Okay then, perhaps we should go watch something in the Parlor,” Hermione smiled pulling him into the room where the elves had set up her television and VCR after magically adding an electrical outlet and warding the electronics against magical interference.   The room itself was decorated with warm chocolate walls, cushy cream carpet, oversized, black leather, couch and chairs.

Draco’s eyes widened as he sat down and stared at the black screen. He gasped, “Is that a muggle telewatsit?”

Hermione smiled, as she watched Narcissa sit next to him and Lucius sat on her other side on the masculine leather couch. “It’s called a television, Draco. We’re going to watch something quite special for you. Something that I think you’ll enjoy greatly, as this is similar to wizard pictures.”

Draco stared wide eyed as Hermione pushed the correct buttons and the video her parents sent, started playing. It was taken of Elty interacting with his Muggle grandparents. He was speaking English and French, while his grandmother Francesca spoke in English and Spanish. Hermione noticed the tears slip from Draco’s eyes when Elty turned to the camera and spoke in clear English, “I love you, daddy.” He waved bye and the tape ended.

Hermione turned the television off and chuckled, “Apparently my parents have been teaching him more than they’ve told me.” She sat in the chair across from the sofa looking directly at Draco, “How did that make you feel to hear your son say that?”

Draco shook his head no as he wiped away his tears, “I’m not doing that in front of him.” He pointed in the direction of Lucius.

Hermione nodded and turned to Lucius. “As Elty’s grandfather, how did it make you feel to see images of him for the first time?”

His gray eyes made contact with her brown, “Regret. I regretted not having the opportunity to see him as a baby because my choices lead to the disappearance of my son.” He paused for a moment as he turned to look at Draco, “He’s a beautiful little child, and he reminds me so much of you. I also felt an overwhelming love mixed with the regret, knowing that I messed things up when it came to you. I never told you how much I cared about you, and because of that you thought you needed to make me proud to receive the love you freely deserved. I’m sorry for that Draco, and I hope we can have the relationship we should’ve had when you were younger.”

Draco shook his head, “It’s too late father. You’ve make your bed now lay in it. You expect me to believe that you love me after everything you put me through? After everything you put my mother through?”

Hermione cut in, “Perhaps the issue is that you don’t understand your father. Perhaps you should just listen during this first session. I have a feeling that certain things need to be addressed before you can consider forgiving your father for his past deeds.” Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius. “I was wondering if you could start by telling us about your childhood.”

Lucius’ eyes widened and he let out a loud gulp, “Well, my mother died giving birth to me. I think my father always blamed me for her death. He was a typically reserved man and I was raised by a nanny until my first year at Hogwarts. The summer between my first year and my second, was the first time I was home without the nanny. My father was rarely there and I relied on the house elves during the day. We’d have dinner at night where he’d reprimand me for even speaking to him. So, we sat at the table in complete silence while we ate. I did everything to get a reaction from the man, a smile, anything that could prove to me that he cared about me or even loved me. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. He’d never recognize my achievements, and he always underlined my faults. I fear that my desire to make him proud and to prove to him that I was worth something, even after he died, blinded me. I neglected you in a similar manner, and I made you feel the same way.”

Draco jumped up, “Do you think I care how horrible your childhood was? It didn’t give you a right to screw up mine so royally. I’m done here.” He quickly left the parlor. Those who remained were shocked at his outburst as he fled.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was busy in the sitting room of her and Draco’s suite writing a letter to Healer Bagshot with her concerns. She looked over her scroll before asking Rosy to deliver it to the healer. As soon as the little elf left with her letter, she pulled out her mobile to give her parents a call. She was wrapping up her conversation with her mother, when Harry knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and motioned for him to take a seat before she went to check on Draco. She walked into the bedroom and noticed that he was still sleeping. The blankets were awkwardly wrapped around him like he was a cocooned caterpillar. She sighed and quietly shut the door. Turning to Harry, she grimaced. “Let’s get this over with. I really don’t want to see that man, but I fear that Draco will never come to terms with what he’s gone through, if he doesn’t have all of the facts.”

Harry shook his head as they walked down the hallway toward the drawing room where the two of them could apperate, “He really does sound like a male version of you, Hermione. I mean, he seems to analyze things beyond necessary. I guess the only thing he lacks is the Gryffindor Bravery.”

Hermione tilted her head, “I don’t believe that’s true. If he was the coward we always believed him to be, then he would’ve never found a way to protect Sofia until their son was born. The only reason why she died when she did was because Rosy had taken the invisibility cloak to take Elty to the orphanage.”

They reached the drawing room and Harry took her hand, “I’ll apparate us to the ministry where we’re meeting Nott. Then the three of us will use the specified apparition point to the lobby of Azkaban.”

Hermione nodded and soon felt her body twist and turn as they landed in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. They quickly located Theo Nott standing by the new statue where all of the magical creatures stood next to the witch and wizard looking out at the crowd. It was different to the golden statue that was there before the Death Eaters’ takeover during the height of the war. The golden statue had a centaur, a house elf, and a goblin looking up at the witch and wizard in awe instead of showing the equality of all magical races unlike the new one.  Hermione refused to think about the ghastly statue that took its place during the war with the wizards standing on the backs of muggles.  Harry walked over and quickly shook hands with Theo before they started walking toward the Azkaban apparition point.

Hermione cleared her throat, “So Mr. Nott, I here you’re a strong Legilimens.”

He nodded his head, his dark hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, and his bright blue eyes met her honey brown, “I here that you’ve become quite strong with mind magic yourself.”

Hermione blushed, “Well, Ernie refused to do anything to help Draco, and we needed to see what was going on, so he had me used Legilimency to determine what happened to him. I later discovered his unwillingness to treat Draco as a human and I quickly had him transferred to Greg’s ward. However, while helping treat Draco, I’ve become quite proficient.”

“How aggressive are you willing to get to get answers from Crabbe?” His blue eyes were emotionless as the words graced his lips. His strong jaw set and his teeth clenched waiting for her response, as if he believed “bleeding heart” Granger was unable to harm another human being.

“I’ve already seen some of the atrocities that man commented from Draco’s memories. I’m willing to get as aggressive as needed to obtain answers and help Draco. If his mind becomes a little more unhinged in the process, is no concern of mine. In my opinion the man doesn’t deserve to live, and I hope that Blaise can obtain a death penalty conviction. I really think that he belongs on Despair Island with his soul sucked out by a Dementor’s kiss.”

A smile spread across Theo’s face and his blue eyes lit up, “That would be one less demented pervert, I’d have to protect my daughter from.”

Hermione’s lips puckered into a perfect oh, “I didn’t realize that she arrived but it has been long enough. Congratulations to you and Astoria, Theo!”

Theo blushed and muttered, “Thank you,” as they reached the apparition point. The three of them stood on the pad that linked the ministry to the Wizarding prison. It was the only way to and from the prison. When the light flashed and the bell sounded, they concentrated on the poster of the prison on the wall.

Hermione felt her guts twist a second time as she apparated. They all landed in the lobby of the newly renovated prison. It was no longer as depressing and inhuman, as it had been when Sirius Black spent his thirteen years there an innocent man. The prisoners were forced to wear a magical suppressant cuff that prevented them from performing accidental or wandless magic. It also prevented them from performing magic if they were to obtain a wand. Harry spoke with the guard behind the desk and they were soon escorted to a gray and lifeless interrogation room.

Crabbe was already waiting, magically restrained to a chair. His face twisted into a hateful sneer when he saw who entered. Hermione took the chair directly across from him with Harry on her right and Theo on her left. She cleared her throat, “Crabbe, we’re here today to discuss the abduction and torture of Draco Malfoy, the many muggle women you raped and murdered, and the heinous acts you performed against underaged wizards.”

The oversized oaf had defiance in his coal black eyes, and his voice came out in a low growl, “What do you just expect me to talk?”

Hermione smirked, “No, I never thought a vile man like you would just talk. So, we have other ways of interrogating you. There’s no point in truth serum as you’ve somehow managed to learn Occlumency, even with your lower than average intelligence, so we’ll just have to use other means to get the truth out of you.”

The man smirked, “What are you going to do? Attack my mind in an attempt to get past my barriers?”

Theo glared, “That is exactly what we’re going to do.”

Crabbe spat, “Nott, you really are a disgrace to your family. Your father was an original Death Eater and you sit here with the Mudblood and the Half-blood murderer of our lord? Why are you interrogating one of your own?”

Theo’s blue eyes narrowed and he hissed through clenched teeth, “I was never one of you!”

Hermione smiled a sweet smile that could rival Umbridge and brandished her wand, “ _Silencio_.” Crabbe’s face turned red in anger that he could no longer spout his venom. “Now that we’ve stopped your poisonous and inane ramblings, I think it’s time we start getting answers.”

* * *

It didn’t take too long to break through the mental shields of Crabbe. However, sorting through the memories to find the ones pertaining to Draco took more time and Hermione was sickened by the scenes she witnessed as she picked through the man’s brain. She found answers to questions she never realized she had. She found out that Crabbe murdered his wife when Vincent was only three years old, and that the reason for Vincent’s stupidity was the result of the multiple applications of the memory charm at the hands of his father. Crabbe would abuse, beat, torture, and molest his son then he finish it up by healing all of the wounds, washed away the evidence, and performed a memory charm. It got to a point where Vincent had no short term memory and was genuinely thick.

After getting past the horrible childhood of the now deceased Vincent Crabbe, she found the memories they were looking for. She was unsure if Theo was witnessing the same things or if he was retrieving other memories because she wasn’t able to sense his presence in the Crabbe’s mind. She watched what Crabbe did to the eleven year old Draco before she had to leave. She felt sick to her stomach as she realized that Crabbe didn’t use Polyjuice Potion. He actually did what he did as himself, but used a memory charm forcing Draco to remember his father doing those things. Crabbe didn’t even say the same things that he forced Draco to remember. She pulled out of his mind and noticed that Theo was still fully focused on the man. A scowl was fixed on his face as Hermione ran out of the room. She quickly located a bathroom and threw up. She wasn’t sure if it was morning sickness or if it was from the memories she saw. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for both Vincent and Draco. As she made her way back to the interrogation room, she pulled the silver wisps of memories from her mind, and placed them into vials.

Upon entering, Harry looked over at her, “Are you okay?”

She nodded, “I think it’s just morning sickness.”

At that comment Nott broke eye contact with Crabbe and looked over at Hermione, “You’re expecting?”

Hermione blushed, “Yes, well it kind of happened.”

Theo’s brow knit together, “Draco’s the father, isn’t he?”

Hermione nodded, “Let’s not talk about this in front of him.” She pointed at Crabbe and they all understood. “Did you get everything you needed?”

Theo tapped his temple, “It’s all in here.”

“Good, let’s go.” Hermione did wait for a response when she quickly left the room with her Witch’s robes billowing behind her. She smiled as she realized it was almost a tribute to the bravest man Dumbledore ever knew who also happened to be Draco’s godfather.

* * *

That night, Hermione brought the pensieve and vials of her and Theo’s memories from the interrogation. She prepared herself for another attempt to crack through everyone’s shell. She didn’t want to see the memories, but figured it would be best to send at least Lucius and Draco in the Pensieve together right after dinner. She feared that they wouldn’t be able to eat if they experienced the memories before. The meal started out silent, much like the night before.

Hermione sighed, “If all dinners are going to be this quiet, I think I might just go insane.”

Lucius’ head popped up and a smirk appeared on his sullen features, “We wouldn’t want that, now would we. What shall we discuss?”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, “You went with Potter and Nott to interrogate Crabbe today, didn’t you?”

Hermione nodded but didn’t really want to discuss her findings at the dinner table. “However, I don’t want to share that right now. I’ve brought the pensieve down for after dinner. I’m not sure if you’d want to watch what I discovered, Narcissa, but I think that Draco and Lucius both need to.”

Draco shook his head, “I’m not going in there with him. I don’t trust him, and I’d rather him not see me that vulnerable.”

Hermione glared and crossed her arms, “Draco, you need your father there with you. There are things you need to understand, and I don’t want you to face it alone. I cannot watch it because I threw up over what I saw that happened to Vincent.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “What happened to Vincent?”

She shook her head, “I’m not talking about it. It’s in there. If you’re done eating, I want the two of you to get into that Pensieve.”

Draco stood up and grumbled, “Bossy.”

Lucius had is face schooled into an indifferent mask, as he cupped some of the liquid and disappeared. Draco followed his lead. Hermione and Narcissa were left sitting at the dinner table. Hermione rubbed her temples where a headache was starting to form, “Will he always give me a bloody headache?”

Narcissa laughed and her blue-gray eyes sparkled with mirth, “Well, he’s a Malfoy, so yes.”

* * *

When Draco came out of the Pensieve, he was as white as a ghost and Lucius’ usually masked features were filled with rage, sadness, and disgust. It was Lucius that spoke first. “Draco, I’m sorry. That’s my entire fault. If I hadn’t made the choice to follow Snake Face, then Crabbe would’ve never been in your life.” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, as he pulled a ridged and uncomfortable Draco into a hug and continued to whisper something into Draco’s ear before kissing his temple. It took a bit before Draco relaxed and even more time before he returned the hug.

Hermione heard Draco mumble, “I still don’t trust you, old man.”

Lucius let out a warm guttural laugh, “You wouldn’t be a Malfoy if you did. I hope to one day earn your trust, but I have much to make up for before that happens. I only ask that you allow me to be in my grandchildren’s lives, while I work on redeeming myself.”

Draco nodded yes before disentangling himself from the hug and leaving the room.

Hermione smiled, “I think he’s starting to come around.”

Lucius nodded staring at the doorway Draco had left through. He turned his cool gray eyes toward her, “Those memories are going to Blaise for the prosecution, right?”

“Yes, he’s already been sent a copy along with all of the memories we’ve retrieved from Draco during his stay at the hospital. I’ve also added the memories of what happened to Sofia and everything I’ve seen. I really do think the prosecution will have an air tight case, especially with the added memories from Crabbe showing what he did to his own son.”

Lucius frowned, “If he could do that to his own son, I wonder why he abducted Draco after Vincent’s death.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she spoke in an emotionless tone, “There’s something you need to understand about that man. He’s a complete liar and told Draco everything he did to hurt him more, to break him, and to make him into the perfect play thing. Crabbe gets off on causing other’s harm. He wasn’t angry about his son’s death because he loved Vincent, he was mad because he lost his longest victim. He no longer had Vincent to take his perversions out on and erase the memory of later. So, he took off with Draco with every intention of keeping him down there for the rest of his life or until he grew bored and killed him.”

Narcissa and Lucius both gasped at Hermione’s blunt words.


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hermione was a little shocked at the improvement she saw in Draco after his and Lucius’ return from the Pensieve. He seemed lighter somehow, as if being presented with all of the facts opened the gateway toward understanding. She even noticed the change in his journal entries. He went from writing about the guilt, worthlessness, and longing to hope, admiration, and completeness. He started writing about his gleeful feelings, as he anticipated the arrival of his young son and their unborn child. During his worst time in captivity, he never thought he’d live to have a family and later he feared he’d never lay eyes on his son. Hermione understood why he changed so much over the five days since he understood the type of man his torturer was. She sighed as she checked the time, knowing that Harry would arrive shortly with her parents and aunt, uncle, and little Elty. She was waiting in the drawing room with Narcissa, Lucius, and a pacing Draco.

“Draco, if you keep that up, you’ll wear a whole in your mother’s new rug,” Lucius commented looking up from his book.

He stopped pacing only to take a seat on the sofa next to Hermione and nervously tap his foot, “I just wish they’d get here soon.”

As if speaking his desire would open up a wormhole, he stared at the spot where they expected the party to arrive. A moment later, the six of them appeared, and before Hermione could assess the situation, a little blond ran directly at Draco and climbed into his lap. He excitedly spoke in a mixture of French and English. Hermione stared in wonder at how much the boy had changed over the months since she last saw him. “I love you Daddy. I miss you.”

Tears fell freely from Draco’s gray eyes as he pulled his son into a hug and whispered, “I missed you too, Elty. I’m so happy you’ve come here to live with us. Oh, and I don’t know if you remember Hermione, but we have a surprise for you. You’re going to be a big brother.”

Elty’s big blue eyes looked over at Hermione and back at Draco and pointed at her, “Mummy?”

A sob was ripped from Draco’s throat as he shook his head, “No, she’s not your mother, but she’ll love you just like a son. She’s your mother’s cousin. She’s your Aunt Jean and Uncle Robert’s daughter.”

He looked over at Hermione, “Can I call you Mummy?”

She smiled warmly at the little boy, “I’d love that.”

* * *

The Grangers settled into their respective suites in Draco’s wing of the Manor with little conflict, as they all seemed quite excited to watch the bonding of father and son. When the time arrived for dinner, all nine of them were seated at the table. Elty was in a transfigured chair making it higher than the others, so the boy could see over the table. Though Hermione’s parents had been present when Draco shared the news with Elty, they fortunately hadn’t heard. They were too busy conversing and being introduced to their hosts and fellow grandparents.

Hermione knew it probably wasn’t best to make the announcement at the dinner table, but they were all gathered and it seemed like a situation best served sooner rather than later. She cleared her throat as they were halfway through their meal. When she had everyone’s attention, she spoke. “I didn’t mean to interrupt everyone’s conversations, as it is lovely to have such a warm environment during meal time; however I have news I’d like to share with you all. I’m not sure how it will be taken but,” she took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant and Draco is the father.”

Her mother let out a large gasp and covered her mouth. Her aunt and uncle smile and tears formed in their eyes. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was from happiness at the thought that their grandson would have a sibling or if they were happy that they would be grandparents with her parents. Her father’s face turned deep red and she prepared for the impending explosion, “What?” He then quickly turned his attention to Draco, who shook with fear, “I really do hope that you plan on asking her to marry you, son. You’ve already had one child out of wedlock, but we forgive the circumstances. I will not have you doing the same with my daughter.” He continued to glare at Draco menacingly.

Draco unsteadily set his fork down with a clank, all color drained from his face, and his eyes glazed over as if his mind was elsewhere. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it before glaring back at her father. She hissed, “You were aware of those circumstances and yet you decided to threaten him so severely that he’s now experiencing flashbacks. I won’t have you undoing the progress he’s made. I believe the situation extends to this pregnancy and you’re not to pressure him into anything. If you can’t be civil with the father of your grandchild, then you will leave this room now, Father.”

The anger drained from her father’s face at her sobering words. He looked down at his plate and muttered, “I’m sorry.”

She furrowed her brow, “As you should be.” She then turned back to Draco and moved his shoulder-length bangs behind his ear. She leaned in and whispered. “It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re at Malfoy Manor, Crabbe’s in prison awaiting trial, and your and Sofia’s son is having dinner with us.”

The unseeing film lifted from his gray eyes and he blinked a couple of times. He looked around the table, as if he was unaware of checking out for a moment. He looked over at Hermione and smiled, “Have I told you how much I love you recently?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “Yes, you told me just this morning.”

After dinner all of the adults helped with getting Elty ready for bed and tucking him in. A heartwarming smile filled his adorable features, as he drifted off into what they all expected to be blissful sleep. They all snuck out of the bedroom. The grandparents went to the parlor to converse for a bit longer, while the young couple retired to bed.

* * *

Upon climbing into bed with Draco, Hermione felt the rigidness in his body. She rolled on her side and looked at him. He was lying on his back and staring up at his ceiling. She noticed a tear slip from his eye. “Draco, what’s on your mind?”

“I can’t help but feel that I don’t deserve that little boy. He’s so bright, loving, and handsome. He’s too good for the Malfoy name, he bears.” He turned his head to look at her, “You know, your parents have every right to hate me, and Elty’s grandparents should hate me for what I did to their daughter. I love that boy just from the few minutes I’ve spent with him, but I know that I’ll only destroy him. Everything beautiful that I touch only crumbles in front of me.”

Hermione wasn’t going to allow him to wallow in a river of self deprecation. She leaned in and placed light kisses up and down his cheek before whispering, “You have a huge heart, Draco. You may hide it behind a cool mask of indifference, but you’ve been through so much in your young life. You deserve all of the small happy things. With all of the bad you’ve experienced, the universe owes you happiness. Please don’t dwell on things you couldn’t change. You may be a wizard, but in the end you are still only human.”

“I love you, Hermione, but you’re another good thing that I’ll never deserve. You’ve done so much for me. You’ve helped me pick up the broken pieces of my very existence and gave me back my will to live. I fear that I’ll never have anything to offer you that’ll make up for all that you’ve done.” He sighed and shut his eyes tight.

“If you look at things that way, you’ll never accept the truth. You don’t have to do anything to make up for what I’ve done for you. All you have to do is be the best father you can be to your children and shower your girlfriend with love.” She smiled warmly at him but he frowned.

His eyes opened and a maelstrom of emotion shown within their depths, “Ah, you see. I don’t like the idea of calling you my girlfriend. I understand that we haven’t been together for that long, but I think with everything I’ve been through; I want more of a commitment than that.” He rolled away from her and reached into his nightstand pulling out a box. He walked around to her side of the bed and got down on one knee, “You know I’ve been trying to plan a more romantic way to do this, but after today I don’t think I could wait any longer. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?” He opened the box and showed a one carrot blue Safire ring flanked by two simple diamonds.

Hermione jumped out of bed and stared at the box in his hand. She gasped, “You’re serious. You’re purposing to me?”

Draco closed the box and his shoulders slumped as he got up from his knee. He mumbled, “It’s too early, I understand.”

Hermione stopped him, “No, it’s not too soon. I was just not expecting you to propose. I’d love to be your wife; however I think we shouldn’t rush the wedding. I can always hide any protruding belly behind glamour charms. I plan on using them in public during my pregnancy, anyway.”

Draco’s eyes widened. He fumbled with the ring from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. He then pulled her into a heated kiss. His fevered lips seemed to show his relief at her acceptance. She quickly deepened the kiss. Her fingers running down his bare chest, his hands jutting under her night shirt, and it soon became too much. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him as she ripped her shirt over her head. There was still too much fabric between them. She only paused for a moment to cast a silencing charm that would prevent their joyful moans from waking their son.

She quickly relieved herself and Draco of their excess clothing. Her heated mouth danced across his cool flesh followed by her light finger tips. He let out a moan and reached for her heated nub. She could tell that she was driving him crazy. He squirmed as she touched, licked, bit, and kissed the sensitive skin of his thighs. When she was sure he couldn’t take a moment longer of teasing she plunged his rod into her drenched cavern. They were soon both enthralled in passion and lying naked in the bed basking in the orgasmic afterglow. She squeezed his hand and whispered the three words that caused his slowing heart to quicken, “I love you.”

She cuddled up to his form underneath the blankets and soon they both slipped into a peaceful and restful sleep. A dream of curly haired blonds holding hands and running around the manor, one was the beautiful boy that had made his way home, flooded their minds.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning the first thing on their mind was Elty. Hermione and Draco quickly dressed before they made their way into their son’s bedroom. With some well executed teamwork, he was quickly dressed and the small family joined the others in the dining room for breakfast. As everyone was seated and partaking in the delicious spread prepared by the house elves, a gasp sounded from her mother’s lips. “Hermione, when were you going to tell us?”

Having forgotten the events that led up to the blissful release, she was at first confused until she noticed her mother was staring at the newly placed ring on her finger, “Oh, yes well. It’s a new development. We haven’t really started planning the wedding yet.”

Narcissa’s head popped up at hearing the word wedding, “I would be happy to help you two plan it.”

Her father groaned, “It’s about time he asked you.”

Hermione scolded, “Father, play nice.”

His eyes narrowed, “You’re my daughter, Hermione. You cannot expect me to just sit back and not fight as this young man attempts to steal you from me.”

She rolled her eyes, “He’s hardly stealing me. I’ll always be your daughter, but I’m having a child of my own, and I have this little guy here to think about as well.” She patted Elty on the head, “He’s the only link we have to Sofia and I plan to raise him as my son, since she’s not here to be his mother.”

Her mother clapped her hands, “Well, your father and I will have to extend our stay, so that we can help you plan. Plus with the baby on the way, we’ll want to be here for the birth of our first grandchild. Though we see Elty as a grandson, as well, he’s blessed with three sets of grandparents, after all.”


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

During the couple of months leading up to Crabbe’s trial, Draco was happier than he thought possible. He had a beautifully pregnant fiancé, a relationship with his father he never thought feasible, and a little blond angel, who surprised him on a daily basis with his intellect. He was helping plan Elty’s upcoming third birthday, they still had five months, but as his mother always said it was never too early to plan a party. His mother, Hermione, and her mother were all busy looking through wedding magazines and planning the wedding. However, an inky shadow loomed over them, and he felt his life couldn’t go on until after Crabbe’s trial was over.

Over the past week, he’d spent several hours with both Blaise and Theo as they prepared him to testify. He knew that his memories would be presented to the Wizengamot as well; however he was relieved they wouldn’t be shown to the general assembly.  He wasn’t looking forward to answering questions about his abduction and torture before the general population, including the Daily Profit reporters. He knew that somehow the defense would bring up his son. Theo and Blaise tried to cover all of the bases with hopes that he wouldn’t freeze up or have a blank moment from all the stress.

When the day arrived, the six grandparents offered to watch Elty. Hermione accompanied him into the basement courtrooms, which were reopened after the second Wizarding War. Many Death Eaters were being located and tried, which explained the bustling Auror department. Draco made it a habit of writing down all of his worries and nightmares in his journal. He tried to pour his thoughts into the page, so he could better organize them. He started to see how writing them down and talking about them with Hermione, made him feel better. When he was too down, he’d take Elty out on his toy broomstick and watch him fly around the field. He couldn’t help but smile knowing the kid had a natural talent for flying and perhaps even one for Quidditch. It was the memories of his son on a broom that keep the despair at bay, as the two of them moved into the open court room, and his eyes saw Crabbe chained to a chair in the middle of it. Those happy thoughts were what kept the ghastly memories away. It didn’t keep the knots from forming in his stomach when the man looked directly at him and smiled, being in the same room with him, only made his skin crawl.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Blaise and Theo in the prosecution section of the room, as she watched Draco take the stand. The barrister representing Crabbe resembled a slimier version of Professor Snape. One could easily tell his love for the Dark Arts, but he lacked all of the redeeming qualities Snape possessed before his death. The man locked eyes with her and his gaze made her throw up her mental shields. She didn’t want that man anywhere in her mind for fear that he’d use the information to break Draco on the stand. She didn’t want to see that happen, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to give the man any ammo. She quickly broke eye contact and whispered to Blaise, “I don’t know about that man representing Crabbe. I think he just tried to invade my mind. I fear he was looking for something to make Draco look unreliable.”

Blaise nodded his head, “That is a tactic that man tends to use as a form of defense. I guess it’s a good thing you’ve learned Occlumency. Narcissa’s been working with you, hasn’t she?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, she said ‘as the future Lady Malfoy,’ I needed to learn how to protect the family secrets by protecting my mind from intrusion.”

Theo smiled and teased, “Of course, being the brightest Witch of our age, you mastered it quickly.”

Blaise cleared his throat and approached the now sworn in Draco, “Mr. Malfoy, could you go over the events on May 2, 1998 with us please?”

Draco nodded, “I had returned to Hogwarts after visiting the Manor for Easter Holiday, where I lost my wand to Harry Potter and had to borrow my mother’s. As one knows, a borrowed wand never works as well for a wizard because the wand chooses the wizard. When I heard that Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and that the final battle had arrived, all I could think of was my selfish need to retrieve my wand. I waited outside the Room of Requirement with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. When I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going into the Room of Hidden Things, we followed. I knew how to get in because I’d spent the majority of the previous year fixing a Vanishing Cabinet, to perform the task given to me by Voldemort under the threat of death. Once inside, I requested that they surrender and that Harry return my wand.”

Draco rubbed his temple and sighed, “Things got out of hand quickly. I ordered Crabbe not to kill any of them because we were ordered to bring Potter to the Dark Lord alive. He didn’t listen to me and blatantly told me that my family held no standing with the Dark Lord and that he was done listening to me. He then began firing the Cruciatus at Harry and the killing curse when he saw Hermione. Harry disarmed Goyle after my mother’s wand was knocked out of my hand by Crabbe bumping into me, and then the dolt, Crabbe junior that is, decided to cast Fiendfyre. He and Goyle both failed their O.W.L.s in Defense; I don’t know what made him believe he could control such an advanced dark curse.

“In the end, it was too much for him and he was consumed by his own curse. Goyle and I would’ve been dead if Harry hadn’t had his hero complex and decided to save our sorry arses. After we made it out of the room, Goyle and I slumped and were already feeling the grief of losing our friend. The two of us were still wandless and managed to end up in the fray of the fighting again. I ended up near the main stairs and a Death Eater had his wand pointed at me. In my helplessness, I begged for my life and told him that I was on his side. Someone stunned him, I think it was Harry as he was invisible, then someone punched me and yelled about it being the second time they’d saved my life. Yeah, after hearing that comment, I knew it was the Golden Trio that’d saved my life a second time. I managed to find a place to hide from the battle but it didn’t stop Crabbe from finding me. My eyes were shut tight because I was consumed with so much fear, pain, and I couldn’t stand watching anymore death.”

Draco choked up for a moment, “It didn’t do me any good. Everything happened so quickly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could even open my eyes, I felt the sickening sensation of side-along apparition. When I opened my eyes, I was in an underground dungeon with an angry Crabbe Senior. His black soulless eyes stared at me before he started berating me for the death of his son. Soon the verbal lashing turned physical, when he dragged me across the cold stone floor and into the cell that became my home for five years. He punched my face and kicked me in the gut before casting the Cruciatus Curse on me. The mind numbing pain of the torture curse gave way to,” tears streamed from his face as he cleared his throat, “rape. This was the ritual I lived with for the next four years, except for the isolated months when he disappeared, and the nine months I managed to keep Sofia hidden from him. She was my solace before he killed her. The last year I was all alone except for a house elf who, fed me, healed my self-inflicted wounds, and gave me my sleeping draughts. It’s safe to say I was a right mess when I was finally found and brought to St. Mungo’s eight months ago.”

When Blaise spoke, his voice seemed less composed, “Thank you, Draco. No further questions.”

Hermione’s heart sped up as the demonic barrister approached her loving fiancé. If anyone was going to harm all of the progress Draco made, it would be that man. Hermione only hoped some of her Gryffindor bravery had rubbed off on Draco over the past few months. “Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you participated in and enjoyed raping and murdering the muggle women Crabbe brought to you?”

Draco’s gray eyes widened at the accusation and he vehemently shook his head no, “I never did it willingly. I was either physically forced onto the woman, as Crabbe took me from behind or he used the Imperious curse on me.” Tear tracks formed on his cheeks as Draco didn’t even seem to notice the liquid slipping from his eyes, “Why do you think I wanted to die? I hated what that man made me do. I hated the monster he tried to make me out to be. He wanted me to believe that I like it, but he used spells on me that made me sexually aroused instead. Don’t you dare, try to make me look like the villain!” His voice sounded with anger as it continued to rise. “I’m nothing like him! I’m not the one who abused my son over and over again and then performed the memory charm on him so frequently that he was dumb. Vincent was so stupid that he cast Fiendfyre in a closed room without understanding how to control or stop the curse.  I’m sure he wouldn’t have been that way if it weren’t for the side effects of the overuse of memory charms on a still developing mind.”

“You enjoyed the company of Sofia, did you not?”

Draco’s hands were balled into white fists of fury, “I never treated her like a toy. She was a person; she was the first person I ever loved. She cared for me and we tried to make the best of the situation that man put us in. Then that bastard came back when I didn’t have the means to hide her, and he killed her before my eyes. In that moment, the only good thing in my life disappeared and he broke me all over again. So don’t you dare, try to turn my loving relationship with Sofia into something disgusting and perverted.”

“Do you honestly believe this court will see you as an innocent in this situation?”

“I have done things in my youth that I’m not proud of, and those include treating my fiancé poorly while we were going to school together. I may have been a git; I may have done what I had to in order to survive under the rule of Voldemort; however I have never been a sadist like my aunt Bellatrix. I was nothing more than a reluctant follower of beliefs I was raised with. I am one of the innocent victims of this man. I am, Vincent was, and who knows how many muggles fell victim to him before they lost their lives at his cruel hands.”

“Surely you understand how distraught a father can get when he loses a child. You’ve been recently reunited with your son, have you not?”

Hermione felt her heart race as she watched Draco’s face fall. The tears stopped and his face reddened with rage, “Don’t compare me to him. I love my son and I’d never do anything to hurt him. I fought to make sure that he could be brought into this world. If Crabbe had his way, he would’ve killed Sofia when my son was still in her womb. Vincent was never really a son to Crabbe. He was merely a play thing; why else would a father physically and sexually abuse his son for years? He was angry with me because I cause the death of his toy, and he decided to replace Vincent with me. I was to be his shinny new toy until he grew tired of me and killed me, but for some reason he never tired of me. Hmm, maybe it’s because he had a taste of me when I was a young adolescent and he enjoyed messing with my memories. He enjoyed torturing me to believe that my own father, who loves me dearly, was capable of the horrible acts he put me through.”

“Don’t you worry that you’ll do the same thing to your-”

Draco jumped to his feet and tried to rein in his anger behind a cold shield of indifference, however the rage still boomed from his voice, “I’m done with this. I will not answer anymore of your absurd questions. I strongly suggest you try to find a way to explain away your clients damning memories instead of attacking my character and trying to paint me as anything but the victim I am.” Draco shook as he walked across the stone floor and collapsed next to Hermione.

Hermione whispered in his ear, “It’s okay,” as she ran her fingers through his hair. He shook and Hermione could only interoperate the tremors were sobs and possibly from fear. She lifted his face, and noticed his eyes had the gray film of an absent mind. “Shite,” she swore loudly drawing everyone’s attention. She looked directly at Minister Kingsley, “Minister, may Draco and I be excused from the rest of this trial? I fear the verbal attack the defense barrister has broken through the plaster on Draco’s emotional and mental wounds. I need to get him home.”

Kingsley nodded his head, “Yes Miss Granger, please take Young Mr. Malfoy home.”

* * *

The six adults looked up from their afternoon tea, when Hermione walked into the Parlor. Narcissa’s concerned eyes focused on her, “How is he doing?”

Hermione sighed as she sat on the sofa next to her mother, “He’s pretty shook up. I had to give him a dreamless sleeping draught because I was afraid he was going to hurt himself. I haven’t seen him this bad since he first came home. He was filled with the false memories of Lucius abusing him, and he attempted to take his life with a letter opener.” She rubbed her temples, “I’m going to speak with Harry and Theo about investigating that slick git who decided to treat Draco’s testimony like the Spanish Inquisition.”

Her father furrowed his brow, “Well, in our world many tend to believe that perverts stick together. It wouldn’t surprise me if the man is found guilty of the same crimes he’s defending Crabbe against.”

Hermione was drawn to the noise of the pitter patter of footsteps. She was surprised when she recognized little Teddy Lupin running around with Elty. She smiled, “Why didn’t anyone tell me that Elty’s cousin Teddy was coming over today for a visit?”

Narcissa smiled, “Well, it wasn’t exactly planned. You see, Andromeda wanted a little bit of a break from the dear boy, and when she heard we had a grandson a couple years younger than him; she couldn’t help but suggest they have a play date. Well, I couldn’t deny the opportunity for Elty to have a friend, and I’ve missed my dear sister. I think it’s time we make her a staple in our lives.”

“I wonder if Harry told her about Elty’s return. He’s over there frequently to see his godson. It wouldn’t surprise me if Harry made the suggestion,” Hermione mused. She couldn’t help but smile watching the two boys run up the stairs and return with two toy brooms.

Teddy’s hair was the same shade of blond as Elty, to where they almost looked like brothers. He smiled, “Aunt Cissy, do you think we could go play outside with our brooms?”

“Yes Teddy, but wait a moment so that we can watch you two.”

Hermione cleared her throat, “I think I’m going to go have that discussion with Harry.”

* * *

A couple days passed before Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor. Hermione pulled him into a hug and gave him a questioning look. He looked overworked and more tired than he was at the end of their Horcrux hunt. “What happened?”

He smiled, “We got permission to perform a raid on Crabbe’s defense attorney. We got him.” The smile was quickly replaced with a look of revulsion, “We quickly located his dungeon and found at least fifteen young adult muggles in rather compromising positions. They were abused, underweight, and looked so broken inside. He’s been taken to Azkaban to await trial and the muggles have been taken to St. Mungo’s for treatment and a heavy memory modification.”

Hermione gasped, “That’s horrible. I cannot believe he was able to get away with something like that for so long. Speaking of trial, has the verdict come back for Crabbe yet?”

Harry looked around the room, “Where’s Draco?”

She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “He’s out back throwing around the Quaffle with Elty. It’s quite similar to playing muggle catch, really. I’ve told him not to toss it around on brooms until Elty is at least five.”

Harry nodded and his green eyes locked with hers, “He was found guilty and was sentenced this morning to Despair Island. I can only hope Crabbe’s death will help Draco get over what he’s been through. How is he coping after that public stoning?”

Hermione’s shoulders sagged, “He’s doing better, but it’s like he’s taken ten steps back. He’s stopped talking about how he feels and his journal entries have turned dark. I think the only thing keeping him here is his love for Elty and his desire to see his daughter born. Oh, I forgot to tell you that we found out the sex at our appointment yesterday. We’re having a girl, Harry, and I think I want to name her Rose.”

Harry pulled her into a hug, “That’s wonderful Hermione. “ He kissed her temple, “When it comes to Draco, don’t worry too much about him. Sometimes one needs time to digest events like what he’s been through before improving. All you can really do is be there for him, and calm him when he wakes up from the nightmares that are sure to plague him.” He stared off in remembrance before shaking his head, “I think the nightmares are the worst symptom of surviving a traumatic event.”


	14. Church Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Another couple of months passed and soon their wedding day was upon him. Draco paced back and forth in the room he was getting ready with his groomsmen. Yes, he had Blaise as his best man; Theo and Harry were his other groomsmen. Hermione had Ginny as her Maid of Honor, but since she didn’t have that many female friends, she asked Pansy and Astoria to be her other bridesmaids. The thing Draco was most concerned about was speaking in front of the congregated brood of Weasleys, as Hermione didn’t have that big of a family, so she invited the wizard family that had adopted her as one of their own. He didn’t even consider who his mother had invited for his side, as he’d left all of those decisions to her. His son Elty was walking down the aisle as the ring bearer and the ever so graceful Victoire Weasley was their flower girl. They had the rehearsal dinner the night before and though he knew everything was well practiced, he still worried.

A friendly slap on the shoulder brought him out of his troubled thoughts. He turned to find a smiling Harry, “Hey now, I know a worried look when I see one. You should really just breathe because in the end it is just a day. It’s the beginning of the rest of your life. Also, I don’t think the press has been this excited about a wedding since Ginny and I got hitched two years ago.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I thought you were trying to put me at ease. I understand that you enjoy your life in the limelight; however we Malfoys prefer our privacy. Hence, why we have a public and proud face and only show our true caring colors when we’re at home.”

Harry’s green eyes twinkled, which caused a shiver to run up Draco’s spine as it reminded him too much of the all knowing twinkle in Dumbledore’s stare. “Yes, well I’m sure you’ll get over that quickly. You’re marrying a Gryffindor after all, and she’s bound to convert you quickly.”

His eyes widened and he scoffed, “Convert me? Do you see any red or gold out there Harry?” He smirked, “Nope, because the wedding colors are white, royal purple, and silver. I think that I’ll be converting the Golden Girl from the Golden Trio.”

Harry pulled Draco into a hug, “I don’t care what you do, so long as you continue to make her happy. If we were still at Hogwarts, I might say that you don’t deserve her. However, much has changed since we were eleven; you and she have both changed.”

He shivered at the thought, “I sure hope so. I was so horrible, and she was a bossy know it all.”

“Yes, but she grew on us,” Harry had a far away glint in his eyes.  

Draco wasn’t sure what it was but something about the interaction he had with Harry set him at ease. He was ready to walk down the aisle and face possible public scorn as he married the brightest witch of their age. They had managed to keep her pregnancy under wraps with some well placed concealment charms while she was in public. She was getting close to her due date and he knew that when they announced the baby’s birth the press would be far worse. Though Hermione had assured him that she had a handle on Rita Skeeter, something about a secret she discovered at the end of their fourth year. Draco had asked for the details and she withheld stating that she needed to finish translating the Tales of a Beetle Bard. Something told him she was giving him a hint, but he had no idea to what she was alluding.

* * *

Hermione was a mess, as more and more people flitted in and out of her rooms. She was finally dressed in her white empire style wedding dress with a purple and silver inset. They had made putting the dress on the final thing as she was running to the bathroom practically every ten minutes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but notice how flattering the dress was before the concealment charms, and she flirted with the idea of announcing her state to the world on her wedding day. She pointed the wand at her large belly and muttered the charm and rolled her eyes at her previous thought. Her waddling down the aisle would give the wrong impression. It would be like a muggle wedding where the bride makes sure to wed before the baby comes to prevent a birth out of wedlock.

Ginny giggle, “Your face is all scrunched up like you’re thinking about something distasteful.”

Hermione sighed, “Yes, well I was just contemplating what the press would think if I went out there without my concealment charm. I’m sure there’d be plenty of articles about how I trapped Wizarding London’s most eligible bachelor by getting pregnant.” She sighed and rubbed her temple, “I know they’re going to think that when they see Rose’s birth announcement.”

Ginny smiled sadly and squeezed her shoulder, “How about we change the subject? You told me before that you wanted to follow the black tradition by choosing a star name for Rose’s middle name. Have you chosen one yet?”

Her brown eyes grew bright and a smiled filled her face as she nodded, “Yes, I have. I chose a star from the constellation Leo. You know, I figured that since our son was named after a star in the serpent or dragon constellation that a lion would be fitting for our daughter. I was thinking Zosma.” She placed her hand on her concealed belly and felt a kick. Rose was quite active and from the Braxton Hicks she was experiencing, was due to arrive any day.

The red head nodded with excitement, “Yes, I think that’s the perfect middle name for Rose. Did you tell Draco?”

The bushy haired healer shook her head, “I wanted to surprise him. He told me that since our son already followed their tradition that he’d leave me to name our daughter. I’m still not sure how he’ll react to the name I’ve chosen.”

The youngest Weasley now Potter pulled her into a tight hug, “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

* * *

Draco stood to the left of the alter. The wedding was taking place in the Wizarding section of the old Salisbury Cathedral in Wiltshire. It was on a powerful magical lay line that matched up with the ancient monument Stonehenge in the south. The pews were decorated with white, silver and purple bows. The ceiling was charmed to depict the stars in the night sky and was similar to that of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Draco’s namesake appeared right above where he was standing. He also noticed that the Eltanin star was blinking as if recognizing its importance. However, another star in the Leo constellation was blinking with just as much force. Draco stared at it and tried to remember what the star was called from his Astronomy Classes. Of course, he had studied star constellations as a child because of his family heritage and the Black’s tradition of naming their decedents after stars and constellations. Soon, the name came to him and he gasped at the beauty of its name. The star blinking in Leo was Zosma, and he couldn’t help but think it was a perfect middle name for Rose. He dropped his eyes from the ceiling as he remembered that it wasn’t his decision because he’d given Hermione the freedom to name their daughter.  But he couldn’t keep his eye from wandering back up to the sky. The constellation Scorpius caught his eyes as every star in the constellation blinked together.

Draco sighed, “It’s almost as if the charmed sky is trying to tell me something about my future.”

Harry’s voice whispered behind him and caused Draco to jump, “Why’s that?”

He shook his head before meeting Harry’s green piercing eyes, “Well, first Eltanin shimmered, then the star Zosma in the Leo constellation twinkled, which I halfheartedly thought would be a great middle name for Rose. Then the whole Scorpius constellation flashed, as if-” he gulped knowing what he was going to say weighted heavily upon his heart and whispered, “it’s the name of my second son.”

Harry patted him on the shoulder, “I’ve learned to take signs as they are and to trust fate. Sometimes things happen for a reason. Why should we dwell on the things we cannot change, when there are things we can?”

The blond smiled, “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re wise beyond your years?”

The messy-haired wizard chuckled, “I may have heard that a time or two.”

Their conversation was ended as the organ music filled the previously quiet room. Harry resumed his groomsman position and Draco stood staring down the aisle.  He watched as the white blond Victoire walk down sprinkling flowers as she went. As stone faced Elty walked beside her holding a pillow with the rings tied to them, as if they were as precious as the crown jewels. When Elty reached the end of the aisle, Draco picked him up and placed him on his right hip. The two were soon followed by the Maid of Honor in her red haired glory, and then the other two bridesmaids followed suit in their royal purple gowns. They stood on the right side of the alter and the organ gave way to the Wedding march.

Draco let out a slow gasp as Hermione walked slowly and carefully on the arm of her Father. Her father had a cheerful gleam in his familiar brown eyes. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley, asked, “Who gives away this woman?”

Her father arrogantly exclaimed, “Her mother and I proudly do.” He removed Hermione’s hand from his and placed it on Draco’s.

The gray-eyed groom felt emotion stir within him upon feeling her contact. He tried to keep the emotions hidden behind his stoic mask expected in public. Several members of the press were seated toward the back of the room. The Minister spoke, “We shall be performing a full magical bonding between these two, as they have opted for a traditional ceremony. However, first the bride and groom would like to share the vows they’ve written with one another.”

Draco gulped and stared into her chocolate orbs, “I was named after the constellation Draco, a strong and mighty dragon in the night’s sky. I was taught from a young age to hide my true feelings from most people, as they were not to be trusted. I was sorted into Slytherin from the way I was raised, the expectations thrust upon me, and my desire to be like my father. You were a breath of fresh air plucked from the greatest gardens in the Muggle world or from the fresh parchments of the great work you name was derived. You instantly forced me to question the beliefs laid out before me, when you bested me in every class, except for potions our first year. You were so open and wore your heart on your sleeve like any good natured Gryffindor. You were brave and strong, and you invaded my subconscious mind. When I was lost to the world for those five years, the mere memory of you helped me through. When I was brought back, you were the one that brought me back into the sunshine and made me see the good in the world. Without you, Hermione, I fear that I’d still be trapped within that dark place in my mind. I would be nothing of the man I am today. I’m only this man because I’m in love with such a wonderful woman.”

Hermione’s eyes were dripping tears as a watery smile graced her lips, “Draco Lucius Malfoy, you were the bane of my existence when we were in school, but you pushed me to prove myself more. I was determined to prove you wrong, when you spouted hateful words to me in our second year, and I did year after year. I even went as far as to punch you in our third year. When you disappeared from our world, I worried about what may’ve happened. We had saved your life twice that day, and it seemed like it was all for nothing when you disappeared anyway. Then my cousin went missing, but after your return we discovered the last remaining piece of Sofia’s large heart. I never thought I would find a love as true as the love I have for you. Your intellect is leaps and bounds higher than some of my ex-boyfriends. I don’t feel the need to have to dumb down my speech, or kiss you to distract you from the conversation. You are the prince I wished for when I was young and reading Muggle Fairy tales like Sleeping Beauty. You are a fallen angel, but with a little more hope and forgiveness, you will once again sore in the celestial heavens where you belong. This is the first step into the bright future before us, and I don’t ever want to take another step without you. You own my heart Draco, and you owned it long before I realized what was happening between us.”

Kingsley once again spoke as Hermione’s left hand remained on Draco’s left, “I shall now proceed with the bonding ceremony.” He began to chant and gold and silver magic swirled around their intertwined hands. When the chanting ended an explosion of power burst between the two, consuming the three of them into a sphere of magic, with Elty in the middle. The magic was absorbed and Draco’s right hand, which was attached to the arm still wrapped around his son, moved inconspicuously to her concealed belly, and was met with a bounty of kicks and punches.  He leaned in and took is new bride’s lip into a heated kiss and pulled away when he realized he was displaying too much emotion in public and before the wide blue eyes of their loving son.

Draco was in a daze as they enacted the rest of the ceremony by walking out of the cathedral followed by the wedding party. Elty was still on his right hip as they sauntered through the doors. They walked through the beautiful court yard into the warm July weather toward the modified limo. The great bells in the tower sounded, announcing the newly wedded couple to the Wizarding World. The three of them climbed into the back of the car, where Draco held Elty in his lap. Since he was reunited with his son, the two of them had been inseparable for the most part. He wasn’t sure but part of him felt like holding Elty or Hermione kept the darkness of his mind away. He was happy when he was with the two of them. He cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you’ve picked a middle name for little Rose?”

Hermione’s eyes lit up, “Yes, I’ve just been waiting to tell you. I was thinking of the name Zosma.”

Draco’s jaw dropped open, “That’s why that star blinked right after Eltanin in the charmed ceiling of the hall. Does that mean if we have another male child, you would be okay with the name Scorpius?”

Hermione nodded, “I think that would be a fitting name for another male child. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

The blond chuckled, “Does that mean you want to have your own Weasley brood of kids one day?”

Her nose crinkled at the thought, “Maybe.”


	15. The Appearance of a Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Draco was excited because the day of Elty’s third birthday had arrived. It was the 15th of July and Hermione couldn’t help but point out that his son’s birth was 15 days before Neville’s and 16 days before Harry. She suggested he wish them both a happy early birthday when they arrived. Draco had invited as many people he knew that had children, but Hermione had invited adult friends as well. She’d stated that Elty was still a bit young to understand what a birthday party was. He’d like the presents and everyone celebrating his birth, but he didn’t have to be surrounded by children for that reason.

Draco thought back to his birthdays and disagreed with Hermione. His birthday parties were filled with adults and perhaps a couple of children would arrive with them like Pansy or Theo, but the adults would mostly discuss politics, while the kids ran around outside. He didn’t want that kind of birthday for his son. He wanted his son celebrated, and he wanted him to feel loved most of all. Draco thought back on his somewhat lonely birthdays and knew that he wanted so much more for his children. They had gone with a superhero theme for the birthday party. Draco really didn’t know much about Owlman or the flying guy in with the red cape, but apparently the time spent in the Muggle World had affected Elty’s opinions. Instead of going with a Quidditch Team theme, he wanted to be surrounded by the Justice Legions. Hermione just smiled at him whenever he complained about it and told him that it was an opportunity for him to learn about his other heritage. Well, Draco couldn’t deny the fact that Elty was a Half-Blood, so the Muggle World was just as much a part of his make-up as the Wizarding one.

Hermione waddled into the back garden of the Malfoy Manor. Draco watched as she went around and inspected all of the decorations. Draco approached his beautiful pregnant wife and pulled her into a hug. She looked over at him and smiled, “I think Elty will love it when he comes out here. Everyone’s set to arrive in twenty minutes.” She gasped and shuttered for a moment.

Fear ripped through Draco hearing the pain associated sound from his wife. His mind started to swim with dark thoughts. He concentrated on her form as he gritted out, “What’s the matter?”

Hermione shook her head, “I’m sure it’s nothing too big. I just had a contraction; however we don’t have to worry until they’re closer together. I don’t want to ruin Elty’s birthday party. Don’t worry I’ll let you know when it’s time for us to floo over to St. Mungo’s.”

The blonde’s heart shuttered, “Just a contraction? Doesn’t that mean that Rose will be coming soon?”

“It’s not time to worry about that yet. Like I said, I’m not in active labor, yet. There’s no point in going in now when I’m barely dilated. A pregnant witch could walk around 2 to 3 centimeters dilated for weeks before the baby comes. It would just be a waste of time and it would remove us from Elty’s first birthday that we’re here as a family to witness.”

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered near her neck, “Did you think that perhaps Rose decided that she wanted to be here and a part of Elty’s birthday as well?”

Her hair tickled his nose as she shook her head, “She’s her mother’s daughter so she’s stubborn, but she’s also her father’s daughter, which means she doesn’t like to share. I think she’s going to hold out to make sure she doesn’t have to share a birthday with her older brother.”

He shook with laughter, “You’re probably right.”

* * *

All of the adults crowded around the present filled long table where all of the children sat. Elty was perched over the large sheet cake that had the likenesses of the Justice League painted in the frosting. Three lit candles arose from the cake and the little boy had a smile as large as the Chestier Cat. He closed his eyes for a moment and scrunched up his face causing his button nose to wrinkle. He opened his eyes and blew out the candles once everyone finished singing the song and Hermione suggested he make a wish. His bright blue eyes glimmered as he blew out all three candles in one breath. He looked around and smiled as everyone clapped.

Hermione felt another painful contraction as she used her wand to levitate the cake away. She was monitoring the time between them and so far they were about 45 minutes apart. She didn’t have anything to worry about until they were about five minutes apart. At that point they would need to floo to St. Mungo’s. She smiled as she watched Draco move the first present for Elty to open. The boy’s eyes were alit with the possibilities and she could easily see the same thirst for knowledge residing in the young boy. She knew he’d be quite the advanced student when he reached Hogwarts and his Half-Blood status wouldn’t be a deterrent.

She stood next to Ginny Potter and rubbed her stomach as she wondered if she would be right about Rose wanting her own birthday. Part of her worried that she might go into active labor at any time; however she didn’t want to worry everyone at the party. It was important for them to enjoy this occasion together. It was important that Elty felt loved by everyone around him, and it was just as important for Draco to have a moment of normalcy. Watching him with Elty, she quickly realized his son’s presence helped keep the dark thoughts and flashbacks at bay. He had something good to concentrate on, a beautiful boy that came out of the horrible situation he was in, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d find the same solitude with their daughter.

* * *

After all of the guests left except for Harry and Ginny, who stayed behind to help clean up. Hermione may’ve come to learn to live with House Elves; however she still preferred not to rely too heavily on them. She was even more headstrong about their treatment when she was so far along with her pregnancy, so her friends wished to appease her by helping clean up. However, they didn’t do it the muggle way, as they had all grown used to using magic. Hermione had her wand out helping with the cleanup, when she felt water trickle down her leg without the urge to use the restroom. She knew she was in active labor when the sharp pain struck her harder than her earlier contractions and she threw up the little amount she’d eaten. She doubled over in pain and screamed, “Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better get me to St. Mungo’s now or so help me, I’ll hex your bullocks off!”

Her mind was swimming with pain and as soon as one contraction let up she barely had a couple of minutes to breathe before the next one struck her. She was barely able to register what the other’s were saying, however she could tell that Harry was on one side and Draco was on the other, as they got her to the nearest fireplace.  She continued to threaten Draco’s manhood, and other nasty hexes if he didn’t hurry up. She didn’t even understand half the nonsense she was spewing in the pain induced rage she was experiencing.

Everything went by in a flash from the moment they arrived in the lobby of the Wizarding hospital. Before she knew it she was situated in a bed and pain potions were poured down her throat. She sighed in relief and turned to Draco, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have threatened and belittled you the way I did. I was just in so much pain.”

Draco’s gray eyes sparkled as a smile lit up his face, “Have I ever told you that it is your fighting spirit that I fell in love with?”

She smiled, “I always thought it was my brains and the fact that I saved your arse.”

He shook his head and raised an eyebrow, “I believe it was Harry who rescued me from there. You just healed me and taught me that I still had a reason to live.”

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder, “It’s the same thing and you know it.”

* * *

Hermione was thankful for the pain potions because she was in active labor for far longer than she would’ve liked. Seven hours of active labor and Rose Zosma Malfoy was welcomed to the world at 12:01 am on July the 16th 2004.  Hermione stared down at her beautiful gray eyed daughter. She wasn’t sure if the eyes would stay the same color, as most babies were born with blue eyes. However the dark curls atop the little bundle’s head showed her Granger inheritance. She only hoped that her daughter would have access to better hair products and charms to control those pesky curls while in school.

She sighed as she attempted to get the tired little thing to suckle. Rose didn’t seem interested in doing anything more than sleep at the moment, and Hermione was too tired to fret. She was dozing off when the room was filled with friends and family to see the new little Malfoy. Hermione happily handed their son’s late birthday present over to Draco before collapsing into an exhausted sleep. She made a note that she needed to wait a while before considering having another child.

* * *

Draco showed off his beautiful daughter to everyone while his exhausted wife slept. Everyone’s eyes lit up upon the sight of the new Malfoy Princess. Draco looked down at his smiling son and his heart warmed. He felt more at peace than he ever thought possible. He was home and he had a family of his own. He loved his daughter as much as he loved Elty from the moment he laid his eyes upon her. He handed the little girl off to his mother, knowing that she always wanted a daughter but was disappointed when she couldn’t carry a child to term after having Draco. His mother’s eyes twinkled holding her granddaughter and his usually stoic father’s gray eyes filled with tears.

The blond wizard’s heart was light and the darkness that previously invaded his mind seemed to disappear for good. So long as he had his children and his loving wife, he knew that everything would work out in the end. The ever pessimist was beginning to see a silver lining in every dark cloud. For without rain there would never be enough water for the beautiful roses in the summer time. He sighed contently, as everything seemed perfect. He only hoped that it would last once the reporters got their hands on the story of the birth of a daughter so soon after their wedding. He didn’t know if he wanted others to know about his daughter yet. He didn’t want his family followed around by the reporters from the Daily Prophet and he definitely didn’t want them asking those horrible questions that brought the inky blackness back. He never gave an official statement about what happened to him while he was gone, but that didn’t stop Rita Skeeter from writing a book about it. It was full of inaccurate facts and exaggerations. Also, it somehow managed to paint him as anything but the victim. Blaise was assisting him with suing her for liable and having the work removed from the shelves.

He looked over at his beautiful wife and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and whispered, “I love you.” Her eyes lids were still heavy and soon she was drifting back off to sleep. Draco’s heart swelled a second time that day and he knew that his previous assessment was correct; with them in his life the darkness would never overcome him. He was willing to go through the torture of those five years over again as long as the outcome meant he’d be as happy as he was the day his daughter was born.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a story I wrote a while ago on fanfiction, but removed when they started purging the more explicit material. I don't plan on fixing any of the original mistakes I missed and am just going to post all chapters here.


End file.
